


Landliebe

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Reality TV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Fernsehsender sucht schwule Bauernpaare für eine Sendung und Adsche und Brakelmann wittern eine bequeme Möglichkeit, an Geld zu kommen. Wenn bloß nicht Günther Griem, Brakelmanns Erzfeind, ständig in Büttenwarder herumlungern würde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Cricri, die mich auf Günther Griem gebracht hat und das ganze zum Schluss betagelesen hat. ♥
> 
> Und es gibt ganz tolle [Art von Anteres hier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097401)! ♥♥♥

Der Weg von Brakelmanns Hof zum Dorfkrug war wie immer viel zu lang. Nicht zu lang, um zu Fuß zu gehen, ein Glück, aber dennoch, wenn man mal so darüber nachdachte, wie viel Zeit man mit Laufen verbrachte... Wie viele Schritte waren das wohl so am Tag? Im Jahr? In zehn Jahren? Der Weg schien mit den Jahren auch immer länger zu werden, beschwerlicher jedenfalls. Adsche hätte vielleicht angemerkt, was für ein herrlicher Tag heute war und wie schön doch so ein Spaziergang durch die sonnigen Wiesen war, wenn er nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wäre, Brakelmann von irgendwelchen Fernsehserien zu erzählen. Brakelmann hingegen war zu durstig, um sich an den Schönheiten des milden Sommertages erfreuen zu können oder an den Wundern des Fernsehprogramms.

"Hast du gewusst, dass es auch Fernsehserien ohne Schauspieler gibt?", fragte Adsche gerade.

"Hm?", machte Brakelmann, ohne richtig zuzuhören. Wie immer, wenn Adsche sich in ein Thema vertieft hatte, konnte er einfach kein Ende finden und auch keinen roten Faden. Brakelmann hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es am einfachsten war, Aufmerksamkeit vorzutäuschen und den Wortschwall über sich hinwegrauschen zu lassen. Er begann im Stillen, Schritte zu zählen.

"Da spielen dann ganz normale Leute mit. Die gar keine Schauspieler sind. Leute wie du und ich", fuhr Adsche unbeirrt fort.

"Toll." Dreizehn Schritte, vierzehn Schritte...

"Stell dir das mal vor."

Brakelmann brummte missmutig vor sich hin. Er hatte sich verzählt.

Als sie endlich am Dorfkrug ankamen, hatte Brakelmann das Zählen wieder aufgegeben. Es waren eindeutig zu viele Schritte und außerdem war es unmöglich, sich bei Adsches Sabbelei zu konzentrieren. Brakelmann hoffte, dass Adsche bei Bier und Köm auf andere Gedanken kommen würde, stillere Gedanken. Oder vielleicht würde er seine Geschichten zur Abwechslung mal Kuno vortragen, das wäre doch was.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste Brakelmann feststellen, dass der Dorfkrug leer war bis auf einen Mann im Anzug, der am Tresen saß und Zeitung las und wohl kaum einen Gesprächspartner für Adsche abgeben würde. Shorty stand dem Gast gegenüber, polierte abwesend ein paar Gläser und las mit schief gelegtem Kopf in dessen Zeitung mit. Als er Brakelmann und Adsche näherkommen hörte, sah er auf und grinste.

"Moin, ihr beiden."

"Moin", antworteten Adsche und Brakelmann.

Der Mann am Tresen drehte sich um und nun erkannte Brakelmann, um wen es sich handelte: Günther Griem, Brakelmanns Feind seit seiner Kindheit — _Erz_ feind, nicht Freundfeind wie Adsche. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich augenblicklich auf eine Art und Weise, die selbst Adsche nicht provozieren konnte.

"Moin, Kurti!", grüßte Griem fröhlich. "Wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen!"

"Pfft", machte Brakelmann mürrisch. Von Griems scheinheiliger guter Laune ließ er sich ganz sicher nicht blenden. Er stapfte direkt auf seinen Stammplatz zu, froh, dass er dann zumindest Adsche zwischen sich und den Feind bringen konnte.

"Was will der denn hier?", fragte er leise, als er sich auf den Barhocker gehievt hatte.

Shorty zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Waldemar", sagte Griem. "Von Bürgermeister zu Bürgermeister." Er lächelte freundlich, zu freundlich, wie Brakelmann fand, dann wendete er sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu und einer Kaffeetasse, die zu seiner Rechten stand.

Adsche sah Griem dabei die ganze Zeit an, beinahe nachdenklich, wenn man bei Adsche je von Nachdenklichkeit sprechen konnte.

Brakelmann drehte sich zu Shorty. "Shorty, machst du uns vielleicht einen kleinen...?", fragte er vorsichtig, bereit, eine Mitleid erregende Mine aufzusetzen. Shorty war in letzter Zeit immer sehr geizig gewesen mit Getränken, unwirsch regelrecht, aber heute stellte er ihnen ohne Widerrede zwei Gläser Köm hin.

Sie tranken schweigend, wobei Adsche immer wieder zu Griem blickte. Brakelmann wusste nicht, ob er irritiert sein sollte oder erleichtert, dass Adsche das Thema Fernsehen für den Moment vergessen hatte. Schließlich sagte Adsche laut zu Griem: "Was hast du eigentlich mit mein Onkel zu schaffen?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Griem und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

"Du warst bei mein Onkel im Altenheim und hast mit ihm geredet."

Griem hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und auch Brakelmann war erstaunt. Davon hatte Adsche gar nichts erzählt.

"Zwei Mal", fuhr Adsche fort.

"Ach, das. Ich habe das Altenheim besichtigt. Man muss ja auf dem Laufenden bleiben, schließlich planen wir eine Sanierung des Klingsiehler Altenheims."

Adsche verarbeitete die Information, was bei ihm bekanntermaßen eine Weile dauern konnte. Brakelmann leerte sein Glas, fischte wehmütig mit dem Finger nach dem letzten Tropfen Köm, versuchte anhand von Shortys Körperhaltung herauszufinden, ob es sich lohnte, um einen Nachschlag zu fragen.

"Hältst du mich für blöd?", sagte Shorty, noch ehe Brakelmann den Mund aufgemacht hatte. "Das Geld seh ich doch sowieso nie wieder."

Dem konnte Brakelmann nicht widersprechen. Eine Zeit lang war es still, nur Shorty klapperte leise mit ein paar Gläsern und Griem blätterte in seiner Zeitung.

"Oh, interessant", sagte Griem plötzlich. "Die Fernsehsendung _Landliebe_ sucht wieder Teilnehmer. _Bodenständige Bauernpaare aus dem echten Leben._ Ach, einmal Fernsehluft schnuppern, das wär doch was. Schade, dass ich den bodenständigen Bauern nun wirklich nicht geben kann."

Brakelmann verzog den Mund. Das Thema Fernsehen verfolge ihn heute anscheinend überall.

"Und die Bezahlung ist wirklich nicht schlecht, dafür, dass man nur man selbst sein muss."

"Wat?!" Bei dem Wort Bezahlung war Brakelmann hellhörig geworden.

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Warum musst du stundenlang mit mein Onkel reden, wenn du nur das Altenheim besichtigen willst?"

"Adsche, darum geht das doch jetzt nich", sagte Brakelmann und blickte gespannt auf Griem.

Griem sah auf. "Als Laie muss man schließlich nur vor der Kamera stehen und sich so geben wie immer. Aber das musst du doch selber wissen, du warst ja schon mal im Fernsehen."

Brakelmann nickte. Griem hatte recht, das war wirklich einfach gewesen, und Geld hatte es auch gegeben. Und er erinnerte sich mit Wohlgefallen daran, wie er auf einmal wichtig gewesen war, denn das ganze Dorf hatte ihn im Fernsehen gesehen und zu ihm aufgeblickt, ihn um Rat gefragt. Gut, damals war das eine Börsensendung gewesen, etwas Respektables, aber wenn Brakelmann so auf sein leeres Kömglas schaute, war ihm klar, dass er nicht wählerisch sein durfte.

Auch bei Adsche schien langsam anzukommen, dass es schon lange nicht mehr um seinen Onkel ging. "Brakelmann, in dir is das wieder am Arbeiten, wat?"

Brakelmann ignorierte ihn und versuchte, unauffällig auf Griems Zeitung zu schielen.

Griem lachte. "Vergiss es, Kurti, die suchen Liebespaare. _Schwule_ Liebespaare."

Oh. Von dem Thema Liebe und Romantik hatte Brakelmann sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten erfolgreich ferngehalten und er hatte nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern. Enttäuscht sah er zu Adsche, der nur fragend zurückblickte, und vertiefte sich letztlich wieder in sein — immer noch leeres — Glas.

"Gut", fuhr Griem fort, "letztendlich ist es ja egal, ob das Paar wirklich ein Paar ist, im Fernsehen muss das ja gar nicht echt sein."

Brakelmann richtete sich blitzschnell auf. Wollte Griem etwa sagen...?

Griem fing seinen Blick auf. "Aber du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du schauspielern kannst?"

"Wieso denn nich?" Natürlich konnte er schauspielern, das hatte er ja schon bewiesen, und er war sicher besser als Griem, der alte Aufschneider!

"Und wer sollte überhaupt dein Partner sein? Adsche?" Griem lachte.

Genau genommen hatte Brakelmann noch gar nicht so weit gedacht, aber Griems abfälliger Ton gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte er drohend.

Griem antwortete nicht, er lachte nur und lachte. Brakelmann wusste überhaupt nicht, was so komisch sein sollte, und auslachen ließ er sich schon gleich gar nicht, nicht von Griem. Grimmig starrte er Griem an.

Griem brauchte ein Weilchen, bis er sich von seinem Lachanfall wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann stand er auf, zückte sein Portemonnaie, kramte Geld für seinen Kaffee hervor.

"Ich geh dann mal besser", sagte er, immer noch atemlos, und wandte sich der Tür zu. "Tschüs allerseits, tschüs Kurti!"

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und es trat Stille ein.

Die Zeitung hatte er zurückgelassen. Brakelmann fasste einen Entschluss.

Adsche hob die Augenbrauen. "Brakelmann...?"

* * *

"Ich weiß nich, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche. "Das machst du doch nur wegen Griem."

Er saß Brakelmann gegenüber am Küchentisch an seinem gewohnten Platz. Zwischen ihnen standen Kömgläser, zwei fast leere Kömflaschen, die Reste von Brakelmanns Frühstück; Griems Zeitung mit der Anzeige lag daneben, inzwischen mit einigen Flecken verziert. Es hatte in Brakelmann ununterbrochen gearbeitet, seit sie vor ein paar Tagen Griem begegnet waren, und die Anzeige kannte er inzwischen auswendig. Ihm war klar, was zu tun war und er war voller Tatendrang, doch leider war Adsche noch nicht überzeugt.

"Nu hör doch auf", empörte sich Brakelmann. So ganz unrecht hatte Adsche allerdings nicht — Brakelmann konnte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass Griem sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Das ging nun schon viel zu lange so: Griem war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus und ließ ihn das bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren. Seit Jahren schon, ach was, seit Jahrzehnten wartete Brakelmann auf eine Gelegenheit, Griem eins auszuwischen. Aber Rache war nicht der einzige Grund dafür, dass Brakelmann sich für die Fernsehsendung zu begeistern begann.

"Überleg doch mal, Adsche", sagte er. "Da kriegt man hundert Euro pro Tach!"

"Hundert..."

"Pro Person!"

Adsche sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Brakelmann wusste, dass er schon halb gewonnen hatte.

"Die suchen bodenständige Bauern. Gibt es bodenständigere Bauern als uns, Adsche? Wir sind doch sozusagen das Bild eines bodenständigen Bauern! Echte Männer, mit der Natur verwachsen..."

Brakelmann schmiss sich stolz in Form. Adsche nickte anerkennend.

"Und wir müssen dafür fast gar nichts machen! Wir müssen einfach nur wir selbst sein."

"Als Paar", sagte Adsche.

"Als Paar", sagte Brakelmann.

"Du und ich?"

"Warum denn nich? Du wohnst doch sowieso schon fast hier. So groß is der Unterschied dann auch nich mehr."

Adsche dachte darüber nach. "Was macht man denn sonst so, als Paar? Außer zusammen wohnen?"

Das erste, was Brakelmann einfiel, war ... nun ja. Peinlich berührt musste er schlucken. Dass Adsche sich auch immer mit unwichtigen Details aufhalten musste. " _So_ genau wollen die das sicher nich wissen."

Als Adsche begriff, was Brakelmann meinte, grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dann trat eine unangenehme Stille ein.

Schließlich sagte Adsche: "Und sonst? Was macht man sonst so?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hände halten?", schlug er vor.

"Man kennt ja auch so wenig Paare." Adsche überlegte angestrengt. "Kennst du jemanden?"

"Schönbiehl", sagte Brakelmann. Aber sein Gehirn konnte kein romantisches Bild von Schönbiehl und seiner Frau produzieren. Ingelore sah man so selten, und Ingelore und Schönbiehl zusammen sah man noch viel seltener. Wer wusste schon, was die beiden zusammen machten.

Brakelmann sah Adsche ratlos an und der sah ebenso ratlos zurück.

"Unsere Eltern", fügte Brakelmann nach einer Weile hinzu.

Adsches Blick wurde erst nachdenklich, dann traurig. "Mein Vaddi war ja manchmal nich so nett zu meine Muddi. Manchmal, da hat er sie gehauen..."

Brakelmann verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Adsche traurig war, deswegen sagte er schnell: "Meine Muddi hat mein Vaddi ja immer die Füße massiert."

"Echt?" Adsche hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, dann rümpfte er die Nase.

Brakelmann musste zugeben, _das_ würde er auch nicht unbedingt mit Adsche machen wollen. "Man macht halt alles zusammen", sagte er, genervt, dass Adsche die ganze Sache so kompliziert machen musste.

"Aber das machen wir doch sowieso."

"Eben. Deswegen isses ja auch so einfach."

"Hundert Euro am Tach?", fragte Adsche.

"Pro Person."

Damit war die Sache geklärt. Brakelmann goss Köm nach und wortlos stießen sie auf ihr Vorhaben an.

Nachdem Adsche den Köm und die Idee hatte sacken lassen, sagte Brakelmann: "Jetzt müssen wir 'ne Bewerbung ausfüllen."

"Bewerbung?"

"Nur 'n paar Fragen."

"Aha."

Brakelmann holte den Bogen hervor, den er sich vom Fernsehsender hatte zuschicken lassen, und trug ihre Namen und Geburtsdaten ein. Als er damit fertig war, las er vor: " _Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen?_ "

"Seit immer", sagte Adsche.

"Ich glaub, die wollen wissen, seit wann wir..."

Adsche nickte begreifend. "... sach du?"

Brakelmann dachte nach. Die meisten, die er kannte oder gekannt hatte, von Shorty einmal abgesehen, waren sehr lange verheiratet gewesen. "Seit wir dreißig sind?"

Da Adsche nicht widersprach, rechnete Brakelmann zurück und schrieb das Jahr auf. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, wie lange es schon her war, dass sie dreißig gewesen waren. Silberhochzeit hätten sie schon hinter sich gehabt.

" _Wie sind Sie ein Paar geworden?_ ", fuhr Brakelmann fort.

Sie sahen sich an. "Schützenfest?", schlug Brakelmann schließlich vor.

Adsche lächelte versonnen. "Beim Tanzen. Das is immer so herrlich romantisch, ich weiß noch, wie Gerlinde immer..."

"Och, Adsche!" Brakelmann mochte das nicht haben, wenn Adsche über Gerlinde redete, und außerdem... "Das geht doch nich. Du und ich... ich mein, zwei Kerls, damals..."

"Ja, was denn dann?"

Brakelmann überlegte. "Wir haben 'n büschen viel getrunken." Das war ja noch nicht einmal gelogen, so endete eigentlich jedes Schützenfest. "Und denn, auf 'm Nachhauseweg, angeregt durch die romantische Musik..." Er brach ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Und das ging sowieso niemanden was an — ginge niemanden was an, wenn es wirklich passiert wäre.

"Ein Bett im Kornfeld?", fragte Adsche hoffnungsvoll und machte Anstalten, zu singen.

"Nu is aber mal gut!" Dass Adsche auch einfach nicht aufhören konnte, ihn ständig an Gerlinde zu erinnern. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass das Gerlindes Lieblingslied gewesen war. " _Santa Maria_ ", sagte er bestimmt und schrieb das auf.

" _Ich hab meine Sinne verloren, in dem Fieber, das wie Feuer brennt._ ", sang Adsche, doch als Brakelmann ihn böse ansah, verstummte er. Gerlinde hin oder her, singen musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

"Als nächstes wollen die Fotos von uns zusammen haben."

"Ha'm wir so was?"

"Irgendwo hab ich noch die alten Fotoalben..."

Brakelmann stand auf und ging in die Stube. Adsche schlurfte gemächlich hinterher. Nachdem er ein paar Schubladen ausgeräumt hatte, fand Brakelmann endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte: ein paar vergilbte Fotoalben und ein alter Schuhkarton voller Fotos. Die Fotoalben hatte noch seine Muddi gemacht, das wusste Brakelmann, und da waren sie noch zu jung gewesen. Deswegen griff er nach dem Schuhkarton und setzte sich damit aufs Sofa.

Es gab viel mehr Fotos von ihnen zusammen, als Brakelmann gedacht hätte. Adsche und Brakelmann auf Brakelmanns Trecker, Adsche und Brakelmann mit neugeborenen Ferkeln, Adsche und Brakelmann am Tresen im Dorfkrug. Wer die alle gemacht hatte? Brakelmann konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ein Foto sprang ihm besonders ins Auge: Adsche und er saßen draußen vorm alten Schweinestall, über irgendwelche Pläne gebeugt, und Adsche lächelte ihn an. Beinahe ... liebevoll. Brakelmann lächelte fast ebenso liebevoll zurück. Sie waren jung — dreißig vielleicht? — und doch, Brakelmann konnte heute noch diesen jungen Mann in Adsche sehen, wenn er lächelte. Nicht, dass er Brakelmann normalerweise so anlächelte. Oder Brakelmann Adsche.

Adsche nahm ihm das Foto ab und betrachtete es andächtig. "Ich hab gar nich gewusst...", begann er, doch er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Brakelmann war irgendwie erleichtert darüber.

Am Ende wählten sie zu diesem Foto noch eines aus, auf dem sie beide vor Brakelmanns Trecker posierten, stolz, als ob es sich um ihr gemeinsames Eigentum handelte.

"Wir ha'm gar nichts Neues", bemerkte Adsche.

"Wir können ja noch eins machen." Als Adsche ihn fragend anblickte, fügte Brakelmann hinzu: "Polaroidkamera mit Selbstauslöser."

Sie brauchten ein paar Versuche, bis sie ein schönes Foto hatten. Beim ersten Mal hatte Brakelmann es nicht mehr rechtzeitig an seinen Platz geschafft und Adsche war sowieso nur bis zum Kinn auf dem Bild. Beim zweiten Mal sah Adsche, als der Mechanismus auslöste, überrascht zur Seite, weil Brakelmann seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Das dritte Bild fand Brakelmanns Zustimmung: sie saßen Arm in Arm und blickten einträchtig in die Kamera.

"War doch gar nich so schwer", sagte Brakelmann und steckte alles zusammen in einen Umschlag.

Adsche nickte. "Köm?"

* * *

Nachdem sie die Bewerbung für die Fernsehsendung abgeschickt hatten, hörten sie eine Weile nichts. Brakelmann hatte die Sache schon fast wieder vergessen, als dann doch endlich ein Brief eintraf mit einer Einladung zum Casting. Brakelmann wusste nicht, was dieses Casting war, aber sie würden dafür Geld bekommen und das war die Hauptsache.

Praktischerweise fanden die Dreharbeiten in Shortys Schuppen statt. Als Adsche und Brakelmann am Morgen des Castings dort auftauchten, fein gemacht in Anzug und guten Schuhen, herrschte reger Betrieb. Im hinteren Bereich war eine kleine Bühne eingerichtet mit Beleuchtung, Kameras, drei Stühlen auf einer Bretterplattform. Davor standen mehrere Reihen Bänke. Einige der Bänke waren besetzt, aber die meisten Leute standen unschlüssig im Raum herum. Andere Bauernpaare, wie Brakelmann vermutete. Er betrachtete sie neugierig. Sah man denen irgendwie an, dass sie _echte_ Paare waren? Stachen Adsche und Brakelmann aus der Menge heraus oder gab es irgendwas, was man sich bei den anderen abgucken konnte? Zwar standen die meisten Leute zu zweit zusammen und man merkte sofort, wer zu wem gehörte, aber Brakelmann stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich eigentlich kaum jemand besonders ... romantisch verhielt. Nur einmal sah Brakelmann, wie jemand seinem Partner den Arm um die Schulter legte, und bei einem sitzenden Paar beobachtete er, wie der eine das Knie des anderen streichelte. Das sah ja wirklich einfach aus, das würde Brakelmann sich merken. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum Günter Griem so über ihn gelacht hatte. Während Brakelmann noch in seine Beobachtungen vertieft war, kam eine Frau auf sie zu, jünger als Adsche und Brakelmann, aber auch nicht mehr jung.

"Moin, ich bin Britta, die Moderatorin", stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte Adsche und Brakelmann resolut die Hände.

Sie war genau der Typ Frau, der Brakelmann sofort nervös machte: sie war selbstbewusst, attraktiv, kräftig mit unübersehbaren weiblichen Kurven, wusste sich sicher zu nehmen, was sie wollte, ohne dass Brakelmann ihr irgendetwas hätte entgegensetzen können. Als sie ihn auch noch überschwänglich anlächelte, hätte Brakelmann am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen. Glücklicherweise erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja als Adsches ... Partner hier war und diese Frau ihm deswegen überhaupt nichts anhaben konnte. Demonstrativ trat er ein wenig näher zu Adsche, sodass sich ihre Arme berührten. Das war überraschend beruhigend.

Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten, kam ein Techniker hinzu und steckte ihnen ein kleines Mikrofon an das Revers und verkabelte es unter ihren Jacken. Dann wurden sie aufgefordert, sich zu setzen, und die Moderatorin erklärte der Gruppe den Ablauf. "Die nächsten drei Tage werden wir hier in der großen Runde filmen. Wir werden euch kleinere Aufgaben stellen, mit denen ihr euch als Paare und als Landwirte beweisen könnt. Die Paare, die uns am Ende eines Tages am besten gefallen, dürfen am nächsten Tag wiederkommen."

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich an. Das klang nun doch nach Arbeit.

"Mit den verbleibenden Paaren werden wir dann allein, jeweils bei euch zu Hause auf dem Hof, weiterfilmen. Gibt es dazu noch Fragen?"

Es ging ein Raunen durch die Anwesenden, aber niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

"Gut. Als erstes würden wir euch gerne ein wenig besser kennenlernen. Dürfte ich dazu Kurt und Adsche auf die Bühne bitten?"

Brakelmann fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Da war er meist auch der erste oder zweite gewesen, der aufgerufen wurde, weil sein Nachname auf der Liste immer so weit oben stand.

"Entspannt euch", sagte Britta, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. "Vergesst das Drumherum, konzentriert euch auf mich."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die neugierigen Blicke des Publikums und die zahlreichen Kameras waren nur schwer zu ignorieren.

Britta lächelte aufmunternd. "Dann erzählt doch mal, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt."

Brakelmann blickte unsicher zu Adsche, dann sagte er schließlich zögerlich: "Wir kennen uns ja schon immer. Wir haben als Kinder zusammen gespielt."

"Ja, unsere Eltern haben sich auch schon lange gekannt", fügte Adsche hinzu.

"Oh, wie süß", sagte Britta. "Eine Kindheitsliebe. Habt ihr schon immer gewusst, dass ihr mal zusammen sein wollt?"

"Nee!", sagte Brakelmann entschieden, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Erst im Nachhinein fiel im auf, dass die Antwort strategisch nicht besonders geschickt gewesen war.

Adsche neben ihm war still, spielte mit seinem Jackenärmel, sagte schließlich leise: "Ich hab Brakelmann mal 'n Blumenstrauß gepflückt, als wir noch klein waren."

Brakelmann sah ihn erstaunt an. "Da kann ich mich gar nich dran erinnern."

"Fandest du auch nich so toll damals."

Brakelmann war sich sicher, dass Adsche selbst Schuld gewesen war an dem, was passiert war, was auch immer das sein sollte. Er kam manchmal auf die seltsamsten Ideen. Aber doch hatte Brakelmann ein schlechtes Gewissen, wie er Adsche mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck dasitzen sah. Schlimmer noch, er hatte das Gefühl, dass man jetzt von ihm erwartete, dass er Adsche tröstete. Er erinnerte sich an das, was er vorhin beobachtete hatte und berührte Adsche vorsichtig am Knie. Es war eine ungewohnte Geste.

Adsche sah ihn überrascht an. "Du bist manchmal auch 'n Stinkstiefel", sagte er, aber sein Ton war mild.

"Wie kam es, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast, Kurt?", fragte Britta in die unangenehme Stille, die sich ausbreitete.

Brakelmann war erleichtert, dass er jetzt einfach nur erzählen brauchte, was sie sich sowieso schon ausgedacht hatten. "Da war dieses Schützenfest..."

Britta hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte ab und zu ein paar Fragen. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so schlimm, wie Brakelmann anfangs befürchtet hatte. Sie war nett, wenn auch ein wenig zu neugierig für Brakelmanns Geschmack, aber das lag vielleicht einfach am Beruf.

Nachdem Brakelmann geendet hatte, wandte sich Britta an Adsche. "Und nach all den Jahren nennst du ihn immer noch Brakelmann?"

Adsche runzelte die Stirn, dann sah er Brakelmann hilflos an. Brakelmann wollte schon mit den Schultern zucken, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sich Paare normalerweise vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit dem Nachnamen ansprachen. Ingelore nannte Schönbiehl wahrscheinlich auch Waldemar und nicht Schönbiehl.

"Och, ich mag meinen Vornamen gar nich so gern", sagte er. Das stimmte nicht — er mochte seinen Vornamen. Allerdings war es vor allem die Verwandtschaft, die ihn mit Vornamen anredete, und selbst nach all den Jahren fühlte er sich dann immer wieder, als wäre er noch ein Schuljunge.

Auch Adsche hatte inzwischen begriffen. "Ich hab mich da so dran gewöhnt und dann gewöhn ich mich so schlecht um immer, wenn erst mal was in meinem Kopf festsitzt."

Britta nickte. "Kommen wir zu euren Schlafgewohnheiten. Wer wacht morgens zuerst auf?"

"Der Hahn", sagte Brakelmann.

Britta lachte. "Sehr schön. Adsche, schnarcht Brakelmann?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche sofort. "Ziemlich laut manchmal."

"Wat?! Is doch gar nich wahr."

"Na, _du_ schläfst dann ja, da hörst du das natürlich nich!"

"Schnarcht Adsche auch?", fragte Britta.

"Weiß ich nich", sagte Brakelmann. "Ich schlaf ja." Davon abgesehen war er selten zugegen, wenn Adsche schlief. _Er_ stand nicht morgens bei dem anderen in der Tür und holte ihn aus dem Bett.

"Sehr pragmatisch. Wer bestimmt bei euch das Fernsehprogramm?"

"Brakelmann."

"Adsche kann mit dem Fernseher ja gar nich umgehen", sagte Brakelmann.

"Das is ja auch kompliziert immer."

"Man muss nur richtig treffen."

"Richtig treffen?", hakte Britta nach.

"Man muss oben so auf den Fernseher draufhauen." Brakelmann demonstrierte die Handbewegung. "Was werfen geht auch."

"Aha. Und, gefällt dir das Fernsehprogramm, dass Brakelmann aussucht, Adsche?"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "So viele Programme kriegen wir hier ja sowieso nich."

Britta nickte mitfühlend. "Die Nachteile des Landlebens, hm? Was stört euch am anderen am meisten, ganz allgemein?"

"Adsche kann einem manchmal ganz schön auf'e Nerven gehen", sagte Brakelmann. "Dann reitet er immer und immer auf dem gleichen Thema rum."

"Tss", machte Adsche. "Und Brakelmann nimmt mich manchmal nich ernst. Er denkt auch immer, er weiß alles besser."

"Stimmt ja gar nich."

"Siehst du. Immer."

Britta unterbrach, bevor sie das Thema ausdiskutieren konnten. "Wechseln wir zu einem erfreulicheren Thema. Was mögt ihr an eurem Partner am liebsten?"

Adsche antwortete prompt: "Brakelmann is 'n toller Kerl. Und er hat immer Ideen."

Oh. Das klang ja, als hätte Adsche schon öfter über das Thema nachgedacht.

Brakelmann brauchte etwas länger. Das Foto kam ihm in den Sinn, welches sie für die Bewerbung herausgesucht hatten. "Adsches Lächeln", sagte er. Und weil das so wenig klang, fügte er hinzu: "Außerdem is er immer da. Da kann man sich drauf verlassen."

"Das ist schön", sagte Britta. "Ich danke euch beiden, wir haben schon einiges über euch erfahren."

* * *

Am Nachmittag ging es darum, "ihr landwirtschaftliches Wissen und ihre Zusammenarbeit" zu testen, wie Britta erklärte. Jeweils ein Partner erhielt eine Liste von Begriffen, die er dem anderen ohne Worte kenntlich machen musste. Glücklicherweise waren Adsche und Brakelmann dieses mal nicht die ersten und so konnten sie sich den Ablauf des Spiels in Ruhe einprägen. Die Stimmung war deutlich lockerer als am Vormittag und als sie beide schließlich an der Reihe waren, hatten sie schon das ein oder andere Mal herzlich über wilde Gesten und verzweifelte Rateversuche gelacht.

Adsche fing damit an, dass er eine Bewegung machte, als würde er aus einem Kömglas trinken.

"Köm?", fragte Brakelmann.

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf. Hm. So direkt hatte Köm nichts mit der Landwirtschaft zu tun, jedenfalls nicht so wie die anderen Begriffe, die sie bisher gehört hatten, daher blieb ja eigentlich nur eins: "Weizen?"

"Richtig!", sagte Britta.

Als nächstes machte Adsche eine Biertrinkbewegung. "Gerste", sagte Brakelmann sofort. Das war ja einfach. Dann kam eine Bewegung, als würde sich Adsche etwas auf Essen streuen und Brakelmann lag schon _Salz_ und _Pfeffer_ auf der Zunge, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Form seiner Salz- und Pfefferstreuer mit Landwirtschaft viel mehr zu tun hatte, darum sagte er stattdessen: "Schweine!"

Als nächstes tat Adsche, als würde er etwas in der Pfanne braten — "Kartoffeln", da brauchte Brakelmann nicht lange überlegen.

"Wie kannst du das so schnell raten?", fragte Britta überrascht.

"Das einzige, was Adsche kochen kann, sind Bratkartoffeln", sagte Brakelmann. Als Adsche den Mund aufmachen wollte, fügte er hinzu: "Fischpizza zählt nich."

So ging das immer weiter und sie schlugen sich sehr gut. Besser als viele andere Paare, wir Brakelmann fand. Nur ein Begriff bereitete ihm Probleme: Zuerst machte Adsche eine rührende Bewegung, die Brakelmann an Suppe kochen erinnerte. "Steckrüben", sagte er, denn Steckrübeneintopf war neben Kartoffelsuppe so ziemlich die einzige Suppe, die sie kochten.

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf und fing an, mit den Armen in der Luft zu rudern. Das sah genauso aus, als wenn er den Erlentrillich nachmachte, darum fragte er: "Hühner?"

Adsche schüttelte wieder den Kopf, dann zeigte er etwas großes, Eckiges an, das er über den Kopf hievte. Ein Sack ... Kartoffeln? Hatten sie schon. "Wurzeln?"

"Es wäre ein Heuwender gewesen", sagte Britta schließlich, als ihre Zeit abgelaufen war.

"Was soll denn das zum Schluss gewesen sein?", fragte Brakelmann.

"'N Heuballen."

"Hättste nich 'n Trecker machen können, du Dödel? Kann ja so kein Mensch drauf kommen!"

"Mach du doch besser."

Als sie mit dieser Übung fertig waren, mussten sie die Rollen tauschen, allerdings hatte Brakelmann die Begriffe zu zeichnen, welche Adsche raten sollte. Zum Glück hatte Adsche viel Übung darin, seine zahlreichen Pläne zu entziffern, darum gelang auch das beinahe problemlos. Nur Brakelmanns Melkmaschine wollte Adsche einfach nicht erkennen. Er machte Vorschläge wie "Ufo", "Tintenfisch" und "Kettenkarussell", obwohl das alles mit Landwirtschaft nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte. Manchmal hatte Adsche einfach eine viel zu blühende Fantasie.

Am Ende des Drehtages unterhielt sich Britta noch einmal kurz mit jedem Paar. Bei Adsche und Brakelmann angekommen sagte sie: "Man merkt, dass ihr euch sehr gut kennt und ihr seid ein uriges Paar. Wir würden euch gerne morgen wiedersehen."

Das war doch mal ein Erfolg. Brakelmann rückte sich stolz sein Jackett zurecht und dachte sofort an Griem. Wie der sich jetzt ärgern würde, wenn er sie sehen könnte! Und als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf bekamen sie direkt ihr erstes Gehalt ausgezahlt — was konnte man sich mehr wünschen?

* * *

Als die Dreharbeiten zu Ende waren, taten Adsche und Brakelmann die paar Schritte von Shortys Schuppen in den Dorfkrug und setzten sich an den Tresen. Ohne zu fragen setzte Shorty ihnen ein Gedeck vor.

"Hast du aber heute gute Laune", bemerkte Brakelmann.

"Ich hab meinen Schuppen ans Fernsehen vermietet, inklusive Getränkeservice, dazu die ganzen Schaulustigen, die herkommen... Da kann man wohl gute Laune haben. Solange gewisse Leute einem nicht auf die Nerven gehen."

Brakelmann beschloss, besser nichts mehr zu sagen, sondern genoss stattdessen sein Lütt un Lütt. Shorty hatte recht — es war tatsächlich voll im Dorfkrug und Shorty ging beschäftigt hin und her, um die Wünsche seiner Gäste aufzunehmen. Als er sich nach einer Weile wieder hinter dem Tresen einfand, fragte er neugierig: "Und, wie ist es euch so ergangen?"

"Wir sind eine Runde weiter!", sagte Brakelmann nicht ohne Stolz.

Shorty grinste. "Wundern tut's mich nicht. Das alte Ehepaar kauft man euch jedenfalls locker ab."

Brakelmann beobachtete durch das Fenster, wie sich der Trubel auf dem Vorplatz langsam lichtete. Das Filmteam mit seinen großen Wagen zog ab und auch die anderen Teilnehmer zerstreuten sich nach und nach. Mittendrin tauchte auf einmal Peter in seiner Polizei-Ente auf, parkte direkt vor dem Dorfkrug und begab sich zielstrebig, ohne die Menschen um ihn herum zu beachten, in den Schankraum.

"Moin", grüßte er in die Runde.

"Moin", erwiderte Shorty. "Milch?"

"Glas." Peter stellte sich zu Adsche und Brakelmann. "Ich hab ja gar nich viel Zeit. Es ist uns nämlich zugetragen worden, dass im Landkreis illegale Schatzjäger ihr Unwesen treiben." Er nahm sein Glas Milch von Shorty in Empfang und trank einen großen Schluck. Dann musterte er Adsche und Brakelmann durchdringend. "Habt ihr nich auch mal nach Schätzen gesucht?"

Illegal? Hieß das, sie sollten die Frage jetzt besser nicht beantworten? Brakelmann sah Adsche an. Der sah betreten zurück.

"Was is daran illegal?", fragte Adsche schließlich. "Ich mein, wenn das dein eigen Grund und Boden is?"

"Funde von archäologischen Wert, sogenannte Bodendenkmäler, sind Eigentum des Landes", sagte Peter wichtig. "Egal, wer sie findet oder wo sie gefunden werden."

"Und diese Schätze um die das da geht, sind die archäologisch wertvoll?", fragte Brakelmann interessiert. Wertvolle Schätze ganz in der Nähe, da konnte Brakelmann einfach nicht umhin, neugierig zu sein. Es passierte quasi automatisch, dass er sofort anfing, die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen und Pläne zu schmieden.

"Sehr wertvoll. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues, aber laut unserem Informanten ist die Szene in Aufregung."

Adsche nickte anerkennend.

"Ihr beide wisst nich zufällig mehr über diese Schatzsucher?", fragte Peter. "Kennt sie nich zufällig ... _persönlich_?"

"Wir?", fragte Brakelmann. "Nee."

"Wir sind ja jetzt beim Fernsehen", sagte Adsche. "Da ha'm wir für so was gar keine Zeit mehr."

Da hatte Adsche ausnahmsweise mal recht. Insbesondere wurden sie für ihren derzeitigen Job nicht von der Polizei gesucht und der Lohn war, anders als bei der Schatzsuche, garantiert. Alles in allem war Brakelmann gerne bereit, das Risiko in diesem Fall anderen zu überlassen.

"Ah, so." Peter stellte sein Milchglas mit Nachdruck auf den Tresen. "Also wenn irgend jemand verdächtige Personen bemerkt, die sich hier aufhalten, insbesondere auf den Feldern und Wiesen, der meldet das bitte umgehend."

"Klar", sagte Shorty, und Adsche und Brakelmann nickten pflichtbewusst.

* * *

Wenn Brakelmann von Anfang an gewusst hätte, was ihn am zweiten Tag erwarten würde, hätte er sich die Angelegenheit mit dem Fernsehen vielleicht doch anders überlegt. Tanzen, ausgerechnet. Seit damals mit Gerlinde hatte er sich von so was ferngehalten, und das war zum einen schon sehr lange her und zum anderen hatte er da schon den ein oder anderen Köm intus gehabt. Nun aber, nüchtern, vor laufender Kamera und ohne jugendlichen Übermut? Es gab ja auch wirklich nichts, was er am Tanzen mochte. Man musste sich bewegen, man musste seinem Tanzpartner näher kommen, als ihm lieb war, man musste auf die Musik achten, und wofür das alles? Meistens führte das ja ... also es bestand die Gefahr ... nun ja. Zumindest war das damals auf den Schützenfesten so gewesen.

Immerhin sollte die ganze Gruppe gemeinsam auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche, da fühlte er sich nicht so beobachtet. Und außerdem brauchte er bei Adsche keine Angst haben, dass der was von ihm wollte, er konnte sich also ganz auf den Kern der Sache konzentrieren. Eine Zeit lang standen Adsche und Brakelmann sich unschlüssig gegenüber, dann griff Adsche nach seiner rechten Hand und sagte: "Du musst die andere Hand auf meine Schulter legen."

"Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen?", fragte Brakelmann skeptisch.

"Schönbiehl hat uns doch mal das Tanzen beigebracht."

"Wat?!"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hattest da natürlich ganz zufällig diesen tragischen Unfall mit dein Fuß. Konntest du _bedauerlicherweise_ gar nich mitmachen."

Ach so, _das_. Er hätte ja damals nicht ahnen können, dass die Tanzstunden jemals nochmal nützlich sein würden, und überhaupt, wenn er an den aufdringlichen Blick seiner Tanzpartnerin zurückdachte, wurde Brakelmann noch heute ganz nervös. Er entschied, dass es das beste wäre, Adsches Anweisungen zu folgen und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Adsches Schulter. Doch als Adsche ihn näher an sicher heranziehen wollte, wehrte Brakelmann sich instinktiv. Adsche musste es nun wirklich nicht gleich übertreiben, fand er.

Die ganze Situation war merkwürdig. Ungewohnt. Die Nähe machte deutlich, dass Adsche größer war als er, und auch wenn er Adsche das seit ihrer Kindheit nie verziehen hatte, nun war es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Eigentlich war es sogar angenehm, von Adsche so gehalten zu werden, lang und dünn wie er war — eben einfach Adsche. Brakelmann gab Adsches Druck schließlich nach, rückte ein wenig näher und vergaß für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Umgebung.

Dann legte Adsche los. Brakelmann versuchte so gut es ging, seine Bewegungen nachzuahmen, doch er war komplett überfordert. Er musste gleichzeitig raten, was Adsche von ihm wollte, aufpassen, dass er ihm nicht auf die Füße latschte, im Rhythmus der Musik bleiben — und bei all dem war er sich stets bewusst, dass auch noch andere Leute um ihn herum waren, mit denen sie jederzeit zusammenstoßen konnten, und Kameras, die jede seiner Bewegungen filmten.

"Aua!", rief Adsche. "Das war mein Fuß!"

"Ich dachte, du kannst das!" Irgendwie schien es ihm nicht so, dass Adsche mit dem Rhythmus besser klarkam als er.

"Ich kann nur Mambo. Ich glaub, das is kein Mambo."

"Is das nich egal?"

Adsche überlegte. "Ich glaub, das is zu langsam."

"Dann machen wir das eben langsam."

Sie probierten es noch einmal, doch schon die ersten Schritte waren eine einzige Katastrophe.

"Du musst mit dem linken Fuß nach vorne anfangen", sagte Adsche, und als Brakelmann das versuchte und sie zusammenstießen, sagte er: "Nee, bei dir isses ja andersrum."

"Ja, was jetzt, du Dödel?!"

Adsche blickte auf ihre Füße und machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht. "Also du musst mit dem rechten Fuß nach hinten anfangen."

Wirklich gut ging es immer noch nicht.

"Du musst zählen", sagte Adsche. "Zwei, drei, vier und eins..."

"Auch noch?" Brakelmann hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht auf _noch_ etwas konzentrieren konnte. Und warum fing Adsche bei zwei an?

"Du stellst dich aber auch doof an", sagte Adsche schließlich. "Zählen kannst du ja wohl noch!"

Immerhin brachten sie es irgendwann so weit, dass sie sich kein einziges Mal mehr auf die Füße traten. Als das nächste Lied noch langsamer wurde, hatte Brakelmann ein wenig Zeit, die anderen Paare zu beobachten, und ihm fiel etwas auf: fast keiner tanzte richtig. Die meisten standen einfach nur dicht zusammen und schunkelten hin und her, und das sah viel einfacher aus als das, was Adsche mit ihm versuchte.

"Warte mal", sagte er zu Adsche und machte ihn auf die anderen aufmerksam. Sie sortierten sich neu, und ja, das ging tatsächlich einfacher und war auch nicht so anstrengend. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er so auch mit Gerlinde getanzt hatte.

Sie waren sich jetzt noch näher als vorher und plötzlich legte Adsche seinen Kopf auf Brakelmanns Schulter.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Brakelmann irritiert.

"Hat Gerlinde auch immer gemacht."

Ja, da konnte Brakelmann sich auch noch dran erinnern. Damals war es vor allem aufregend gewesen, abenteuerlich. Nun, mit Adsche, war es ganz anders, entspannter, vertraut und auch irgendwie schön. Man konnte sich fast daran gewöhnen. Zumindest konnte Brakelmann nun verstehen, dass andere so etwas freiwillig machten. Als das Lied zu Ende war und wieder schnellere Musik einsetzte, war Brakelmann beinahe enttäuscht, doch Adsche machte einfach so weiter, auch wenn es gar nicht passte. Nun ja, besser als das Rumgehopse vorher.

Nach einer Weile spürte Brakelmann eine Berührung am Ellbogen und er sah zur Seite. Britta lächelte ihn an. "Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen."

"Wat?!"

Britta lachte. "Nur kurz. Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig unterhalten."

Brakelmann spürte eine bekannte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Hilflos sah er zu Adsche. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ ihn los. Verräter.

Britta arrangierte seine Arme — anders als Adsche das getan hatte — und dirigierte ihn selbstbewusst zu der Musik. Sie konnte besser tanzen als Adsche, das merkte Brakelmann sofort, und doch war das Ergebnis kein Stück angenehmer.

"Tanzen ist nicht so dein Ding, hm?", fragte Britta.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und Adsche?"

"Der kann nur Mambo."

"Mambo?" Britta zwinkerte. "Sexy!"

_Sexy?_ Brakelmann kam ins Stocken und trat gegen Brittas Bein. "'Tschuldigung", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich auf seine Füße.

Britta nahm das Tempo kommentarlos wieder auf. "Vermisst Adsche das Tanzen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Vermissen?"

"Na, wenn du nicht mit ihm tanzt...?"

Ehrlich gesagt wusste Brakelmann gar nicht, ob Adsche überhaupt _gerne_ tanzte. Er hatte sich damals von der Angelegenheit fern gehalten und Adsche hatte nicht viel darüber geredet. Auch ansonsten war das kein Thema, was sich im Alltag oft ergab. Würde Adsche ihm erzählen, wenn er gerne tanzen wollen würde? ... was für ein Quatsch. Sie waren nicht wirklich ein Paar. Konnte ihm also völlig egal sein, ob Adsche tanzen wollte, sollte der sich doch jemanden suchen, wenn er Lust dazu hatte.

Aber das konnte er Britta natürlich nicht erzählen. "Nee, glaub ich nich", sagte er stattdessen. Das schien ihm die beste Antwort.

Glücklicherweise war ihr Gespräch, und damit ihr Tanz, danach schnell zu Ende. Als nächstes wandte sich Britta an Adsche und Brakelmann war froh, eine kleine Pause zu haben. Britta wünschte sich einen Mambo, etwas ausländisches, das Brakelmann nicht kannte, und als die ersten Klänge des Liedes erklangen, musste Brakelmann überrascht feststellen, dass Adsche wirklich Mambo tanzen konnte. Mit Britta zusammen sahen die Bewegungen richtig einfach aus. Britta beugte sich zu Adsche und sagte etwas, woraufhin Adsche lächelte. Brakelmann fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Er hatte für sich selbst mit dem Thema Frauen schon lange abgeschlossen und hatte unbewusst angenommen, dass Adsche genauso dachte wir er. Es gab ja nun wirklich kaum Gelegenheit, bei der man mal gekonnt hätte, wenn man denn gewollt hätte, und eigentlich waren sie doch immer recht glücklich zusammen gewesen, nur sie zwei. Aber wo er jetzt Adsche und Britta so beobachtete, war Brakelmann sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Adsche das auch so sah. Was, wenn Adsche irgendwann einmal eine Frau finden würde?

Als Adsche und Britta zurückkamen, war Brakelmanns Laune an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen und er schaute Britta düster an.

Britta knuffte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. "Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, ich will ihn dir schon nicht wegnehmen."

Eifersucht? Er? Pfft.

"Genießt den Rest des Mambos!" Britta grinste verschwörerisch und verschwand in der Menge.

Von Genießen konnte keine Rede sein, aber sie schafften es tatsächlich, Mambo zu tanzen, und auch wenn Adsche ihn nicht so anlächelte wie er Britta angelächelt hatte, sah er zumindest zufrieden aus.

* * *

Am Nachmittag stand ihnen ein Trecker-Geschicklichkeitsparcours bevor. Das sagte Brakelmann viel mehr zu als Tanzen und schon allein die Tatsache, dass er normale Klamotten statt Anzug trug und auf seinem Trecker vorfahren konnte, verschaffte ihm gleich ein besseres Gefühl.

"Ihr fahrt zu zweit auf einem Trecker", erklärte Britta, "Wenn ihr eine Aufgabe nicht korrekt erledigt oder Strohballen umwerft, gibt es Strafpunkte. Bei Paaren mit gleicher Punktzahl entscheidet die Zeit. Zuerst fahrt ihr den Slalom." Sie deutete auf eine Reihe aus Strohballen. "Dann hinten durch das Gatter. Ihr müsst es öffnen und hinter euch wieder schließen. Dann geht es durch die fünf Tore aus Strohballen, dann weiter zum Anhänger. Ihr müsst ihn ankuppeln, rückwärts in die Markierung einparken, abkuppeln und dann zurück zur Ziellinie. Alles klar?"

Die Männer nickten. Sie durften sich vorher den Parcours zu Fuß anschauen und Brakelmann nutzte die Gelegenheit, Adsche einzuweisen.

"Ich fahr, is ja klar", sagte er.

"Wieso das denn? Ich kann genau so gut Trecker fahren wie du!"

Brakelmann fand zwar schon, dass _er_ besser Trecker fahren konnte, aber darüber wollte er jetzt nicht diskutieren. "Weil das mein Trecker is", sagte er nur. "Beim Gatter musst du absteigen und mich durchlassen. Beim Anhänger auch. Du kuppelst an und weist mich ein."

"Ja, gut", sagte Adsche.

Den Anfang machte ein Paar aus Klingsiehl mit einem großen, neumodischen Ungetüm von einem Trecker. Gegen die PS hätte Brakelmann auf offener Strecke keine Chance gehabt, aber bei den engen Hindernissen war die Größe des Treckers für die Klingsiehler ein Nachteil. Außerdem war Brakelmann mit seinem Trecker aufgewachsen, was diese jungen Leute sicher nicht von sich behaupten konnten.

Dann waren Adsche und Brakelmann an der Reihe. Auf dem Weg zur Startlinie ließ Brakelmann sich den Parcours noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, dann gab Britta auch schon das Startzeichen.

Durch den Slalom kamen sie zügig und beinahe ohne Probleme — bis Brakelmann am letzten Strohballen aus dem Takt kam und ihn mit dem rechten Hinterrad touchierte. Der Ballen wackelte gefährlich und Brakelmann dachte schon, er würde umfallen, doch dann hörte er Adsche von hinten rufen: "Steht noch!"

Brakelmann atmete tief durch und steuerte das Gatter an. Sie passierten es ohne Probleme, auch wenn Brakelmann fand, dass Adsche sich ruhig etwas beeilen könnte, es ging ja schließlich um Zeit. Dann kamen die Tore. Einfach, wie Brakelmann dachte, doch dann hätte er beinahe das erste Tor vergessen. Erst als Adsche rief "Nach links, nach links" und ihm kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte, fiel ihm auf, dass er auf das Tor mit der Zahl zwei zufuhr. Im letzten Moment riss er das Lenkrad herum, fuhr links an der Zwei vorbei und durch das richtige Tor. Durch den Schlenker verloren sie wieder einiges an Zeit, doch immerhin blieben sie fehlerfrei.

Die Sache mit dem Hänger wurde schwierig. Das Ankuppeln ging ohne Probleme, doch Rückwärtsfahren mit Hänger war etwas, das Brakelmann selten tun musste. Sein Hof war groß genug, dass er seinen Hänger einfach irgendwo abstellte, wo er vorwärts wieder wegkam. Man musste mit Hänger ja auch immer entgegengesetzt lenken beim Rückwärtsfahren, das brachte ihn total durcheinander. Adsche war auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

"Du musst mehr nach rechts. Nach rechts, Brakelmann! ... nein, nach links!"

"Wat denn nu?!"

"Der Hänger muss mehr nach rechts. Also du musst nach links. Stopp! Da is der Strohballen! Fahr wieder vorwärts!"

Brakelmann musste drei Anläufe nehmen, aber schließlich stand der Hänger zwischen den vier Strohballen, wenn auch schief. "Steig auf, schnell, Adsche!"

Sobald Adsche auf dem Trittbrett stand, gab Brakelmann Gas und dann waren sie auch schon im Ziel. Insgesamt waren sie fehlerfrei geblieben, aber langsam. Damit landeten sie im vorderen Mittelfeld.

Als Britta sie am Ende paarweise zu sich rief, war Brakelmann sich nicht sicher, ob sie weiterkommen würden, alles in allem.

"Kurt und Adsche", sagte Britta und lächelte. "Das Tanzen klappte nicht so gut, hm?"

"Och...", sagte Brakelmann, unwillens, ihr Recht zu geben auch wenn es stimmte.

"Aber ihr habt euch ja zusammengerauft und ihr wart einfach süß dabei."

_Süß?_ Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Aber zumindest klang das positiv, dann sollte es ihm recht sein.

"Außerdem bekommt ihr Sympathiepunkte dafür, dass ihr mit dem ältesten Trecker angetreten seid. Wir würden euch gerne morgen wiedersehen."

Adsche grinste ihn an. "Das ha'm wir wieder gut hingekriegt, wa?"

"Das sach ich dir."

Brakelmann hakte sich bei Adsche unter und sie gingen guter Dinge zu Shorty. Es war ja auch ein viel schöneres Gefühl, auf ein Feierabendbier zum Dorfkrug zu gehen, wenn man frisch verdientes Geld in der Tasche hatte, fand Brakelmann.

Seine gute Laune verflog jedoch schlagartig, als er Griem am Tresen sitzen sah.

"Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?", fragte er genervt.

"Moin Kurti," grüßte Griem, unbeeindruckt von Brakelmanns Laune. "Ich wollte doch wissen, wie es euch so ergeht. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr jetzt Fernsehstars seid."

"Ja, und?"

"Die haben euch tatsächlich genommen? Ich kann es ja immer noch nicht glauben."

"Warum denn nich?"

"Aber die nehmen euch doch nicht wirklich ab, dass ihr ein Paar seid?" Griem lachte und Brakelmann fühlte eine bekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Griem schaffte es einfach immer wieder, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

"Wir sind sogar schon in die dritte Runde gekommen", sagte Adsche, bevor Brakelmann zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte.

Griem hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. "Na gut, das werde ich dann ja irgendwann mit eigenen Augen im Fernsehen sehen können. Herrlich! Adsche und Kurti als Paar!"

"Spotte du nur", sagte Brakelmann. "Wir werden dafür gut bezahlt. Jeden Abend bar auf die Hand."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Shorty. "Dann könnt ihr euer Bier heute ja vielleicht ausnahmsweise mal bezahlen."

War ja klar. Da hatte man einmal was für sich, hart verdientes Geld, und dann kamen gleich die Geier und wollten ihren Anteil haben. Brakelmann murrte, rückte aber dann doch einen Zwanzig-Euro-Schein rüber, bevor Shorty noch auf die Idee kam, die alten Deckel rauszukramen. Adsche tat es ihm gleich.

"Den Rest verrechne ich mit euren Schulden", sagte Shorty und steckte die Scheine ein. Brakelmann sah dem Geld wehmütig hinterher.

Immerhin bekam er sein Gedeck ohne zu betteln, das war doch mal was. Während er in Ruhe sein wohlverdientes Bier genießen wollte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Griem ihn und Adsche interessiert musterte.

"Was is?!", brummte Brakelmann schließlich.

"Ach, ich frage mich nur gerade..." Griem grinste anzüglich. "Wer ist denn bei euch beiden die Frau?"

"Wat!?"

"Na, in eurer _Beziehung_ , wer ist die Frau?"

"Versteh ich nich", sagte Brakelmann. "Wir sind beide Kerle, darum geht es doch gerade."

"Aber beim... Ach, vergiss es, so genau will ich das sowieso gar nicht wissen."

Griem grinste immer noch und Brakelmann hatte das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen. Fragend sah er Adsche an, doch der zog nur ratlos die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na, dann werde ich mal wieder", sagte Griem, bezahlte Shorty und verließ den Schankraum. "Viel Glück weiterhin!", rief er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Brakelmann hoffte, dass er ihn so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Brakelmann sich zuversichtlich. Nun, da Adsche und er das Tanzen hinter sich gebracht hatten, konnte es gar nicht mehr viel schlimmer werden, davon war er überzeugt. Außerdem hatten sich die Reihen der Teilnehmer schon merklich gelichtet – Shortys Schuppen wirkte deutlich leerer als am ersten Tag – und dass sie beide immer noch hier waren, bewies ja nur, dass sie eine echte Chance hatten. Am nächsten Tag würden die Dreharbeiten zu Hause weitergehen, wenn sie es in die nächste Runde schafften. Ohne Publikum, in seinem eigenen Ambiente, das klang verlockend angenehm.

Britta trug zwei große Eierpackungen auf die Bühne und bat um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "In eurer ersten Aufgabe heute wollen wir testen, wie gut ihr mit Eiern umgehen könnt." Sie zwinkerte und einige der Männer lachten. "Der ältere Partner bekommt ein Ei von mir. Es ist seine Aufgabe, das Ei unten im Hosenbein seines Schatzes einzuführen", wieder Gelächter, "dann innen im Hosenbein nach oben zu schieben und schließlich unten am anderen Bein heil wieder herauszubekommen. Und Vorsicht! Die Eier sind roh."

Brakelmann musste zugeben, dass ihm Brittas Anweisung nicht so ganz klar war, aber zum Glück machten andere Paare den Anfang. Das Spiel sorgte für allgemeine Erheiterung, sowohl im Publikum als auch bei den Paaren auf der Bühne. Brakelmann sah dem Ganzen mit wachsendem Unwohlsein — und Besorgnis um gewisse Körperteile seiner Konkurrenten — zu. In gewisser Weise schien Tanzen doch deutlich angenehmer zu sein, da kam man sich nicht so nahe, jedenfalls nicht _so_.

Als er und Adsche an der Reihe waren und Britta ihm ein Ei hinhielt, zögerte er. Der Fluchtinstinkt war stark. Sich unter einem Vorwand davonmachen, einen Unfall vortäuschen, wie einfach wäre das. Und doch ... hundert Euro, das war nicht zu verachten. Und wenn Brakelmann sich dann noch Griems selbstgefälliges Grinsen vorstellte, wenn er erführe, dass sie ausgeschieden waren — nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage. Er griff nach dem Ei und kniete sich vor Adsche nieder, zu allem entschlossen.

Zum Glück trug Adsche heute keine Gummistiefel, sondern seine Latschen, das vereinfachte die Sache etwas. Vorsichtig schob er das Ei in Adsches linkes Hosenbein und von dort weiter nach oben. Das war schwieriger, als es bei seinen Vorgängern ausgesehen hatte und er konnte sich nur Zentimeter um Zentimeter nach oben arbeiten. Als er schließlich kurz unter Adsches Knie angelangt war, zuckte Adsche auf einmal mit dem Bein und lachte. Für einen kurzen Moment war Brakelmann von Adsches Lachen abgelenkt. Es war so überraschend und frei heraus und Brakelmann konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Adsche das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte. Ansteckend war es noch dazu, denn seine eigenen Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich in Erwiderung. Dann löste sich das Ei aus seinem Griff und rutschte ein wenig nach unten, und er wurde wieder daran erinnert, dass er eine Aufgabe zu lösen hatte. "Pass doch auf, du Dödel", schimpfte er.

"Das kitzelt," sagte Adsche.

"Am Knie?!"

"Kannst du nich mehr so seitlich...?"

Brakelmann drückte das Ei ein wenig nach rechts und fuhr an der Innenseite von Adsches Bein fort. Er kam bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ja irgendwie zum anderen Bein kommen musste und was der kürzeste Weg dorthin war. Er hielt inne. Adsches Hose war sehr weit und vielleicht wäre genug Platz, mit dem Ei vorbeizukommen, ohne ... also... Brakelmann starrte auf Adsches Schritt. Er hatte auf einmal ein Bild im Kopf von Adsche, als sie noch jung waren. Sie hatten im Sommer oft im Teich gebadet, in Unterhose, weil sie keine Badehosen hatten, und manchmal hatte er heimlich ein wenig genauer hingesehen, einfach so, zum Vergleich. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern — wie alt waren sie gewesen, sechzehn, siebzehn? Adsche war damals schon eine dünne Bohnenstange gewesen, und die triefnasse Unterhose hatte an seinem Körper nicht viel Halt gefunden und gefährlich tief gehangen. Man hätte nur ein wenig daran zupfen müssen und...

"Keine falsche Scheu", sagte Britta. "Tut einfach so, als wären wir nicht da."

Die Zuschauer lachten.

Als wären sie nicht da? Wollte sie sagen...? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Brakelmann begriff, dass Britta keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber wovon redete sie dann? ... oh. Die Leute dachten wahrscheinlich, dass er und Adsche ... also dass er tatsächlich schon mal...

Brakelmann fühlte seine Ohren heiß werden. Er sah zu Adsche auf. Der sah ihn mit großen Augen an, mit einem Blick, den Brakelmann nicht deuten konnte.

Nicht gut. Strategiewechsel. Am ungefährlichsten war es doch wohl hintenrum. Mit einer Hand das Ei stets festhaltend wechselte Brakelmann die Position, sodass er nun hinter Adsche stand, und beförderte das Ei so schnell es ging über Adsches Hintern.

"Auch eine Lösung", kommentierte Britta.

Das letzte Stück ging dann ohne größere Probleme, vereinfacht durch die Schwerkraft, und das Ei kam heil wieder aus Adsches rechtem Hosenbein heraus.

Der Rest der Aufgaben war dann zum Glück einfacher und vor allem weniger ... intim. Sie mussten verschiedene Obst- und Gemüsesorten am Geschmack erkennen, was einigermaßen gut klappte. Wie man allerdings eine Zuckerrübe erkennen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft, schließlich aß kein Mensch die Dinger so, schon gar nicht roh, und warum Adsche bei den Steckrüben darauf bestand, es müsse sich um Wurzelini handeln, würde er auch nie begreifen.

"Was ist Wurzelini?", fragte Britta.

"So hab ich meine Kreuzung zwischen Wurzeln und Zucchini genannt", erklärte Adsche.

"Und das schmeckt?"

"Och, na ja..."

Ehrlich gesagt hatte die Wurzelini beschissen geschmeckt, aber Britta war so angetan von der Idee, dass Brakelmann hoffte, sie würde ihnen ein paar weitere Sympathiepunkte bringen. Und ob es nun die Sympathiepunkte waren oder nicht, am Ende verkündete Britta ihnen, dass sie in der Endrunde waren. Brakelmann atmete erleichtert auf. Die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt und er hoffte, dass es von nun an einfacher werden würde — zu Hause, ohne den Blicken der anderen Paare ausgeliefert zu sein, die _wirklich_ Paare waren. Er legte Adsche eine Hand auf die Schulter, weil man irgend eine Reaktion zu erwarten schien, und Adsche lächelte ihn stolz an.

* * *

Sie ließen den Abend wie üblich im Dorfkrug ausklingen. Die Anzahl der Schaulustigen hatte inzwischen abgenommen und es war beinahe wieder der übliche Alltag eingetreten. Nach all dem Trubel bei den Dreharbeiten wusste Brakelmann die Ruhe zu schätzen. Lediglich Shorty beklagte sich, sowohl über die wenigen Gäste als auch über das Ende der Dreharbeiten in seinem Schuppen. Die Folge war, dass er schon wieder auf Geld bestand, bevor er Adsche und Brakelmann Lütt un Lütt ausschenkte. Wie ungemütlich. Wirklich, es war ja schön, Geld zu verdienen, aber wenn der Preis dafür war, dass man es sofort wieder ausgeben musste, machte es nur noch halb so viel Spaß.

Shorty ließ sie eine Weile schmollen, wusch ein paar Gläser ab, dann fragte er: "Und, wie läuft es so beim Fernsehen?"

"Morgen wird bei mir auf'm Hof gefilmt", sagte Brakelmann. Sein Hof im Fernsehen — Brakelmann ließ sich das gedanklich auf der Zunge zergehen.

" _Unser_ Hof", sagte Adsche. Als Brakelmann ihn fragend ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Ja, die denken doch, wir wohnen zusammen."

Shorty grinste. "Und, was müsst ihr so machen, als _Paar_?"

Brakelmann dachte an den heutigen Drehtag zurück und plötzlich hatte er wieder das Bild von Adsche in Unterhose im Kopf. Er wusste gar nicht, warum ihn das einfach nicht loslassen wollte, aber eins war klar: mit Shorty wollte er sicher nicht über das Thema reden. Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht daran erinnert werden und den ganzen Tag am liebsten vergessen. Er fühlte, wie Adsche neben ihm unruhig hin und her rutschte, aber ansonsten schien von ihm keine Antwort zu kommen. Typisch Adsche, dass er immer nur dann redselig wurde, wenn es Brakelmann auf die Nerven ging und nie dann, wenn es mal nützlich war. Da Shorty sie immer noch erwartungsvoll anstarrte, zuckte Brakelmann mit den Schultern.

"Na kommt, mir könnt ihr's doch erzählen. Ich war doch selber oft genug verheiratet."

Brakelmann wurde durch die Ankunft Peters von einer Antwort erlöst. "Moin Peter!", grüßte er überschwänglich.

Peter sah in skeptisch an. "Moin."

"Milch?", fragte Shorty.

Peter nickte und stellte sich zu Adsche und Brakelmann an die Theke.

"Und, gibt's Neuigkeiten zu den Schatzjägern?", fragte Brakelmann schnell, bevor Shorty ihr Gesprächsthema wieder aufgreifen konnte.

Peter nahm sein Glas Milch entgegen und straffte wichtig die Schultern. "Wir wissen nun, dass die gesuchten Personen es auf wertvolle Relikte aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg abgesehen haben. Außerdem Schmuck unbekannter Art."

"Sieh mal an", sagte Adsche.

"Dein Onkel erzählt doch auch immer so 'ne Story aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg", sagte Peter. "Gibt's da irgendwas genaues?"

"Ach, das is immer nur wirres Zeug." Adsche wedelte in einer eindeutigen Geste mit seiner Hand vor seinem Kopf herum. "Er faselt immer was von Lederbeuteln und so. Aber das is seit Jahrzehnten immer derselbe Quatsch."

"Is nix vernünftiges aus ihm rauszubekommen, ha'm wir alles schon versucht", ergänzte Brakelmann.

"Und bei eurer Schatzsuche damals? Habt ihr was gefunden?"

"Was für 'ne Schatzsuche?", fragte Brakelmann unschuldig.

Peter stellte sein Glas mit Nachdruck auf den Tresen und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. "Glaubt nich, ich wüsste das nich."

"Onkel Krischan hat gedacht, der wär bei Brakelmann", sagte Adsche. "Also der Schatz."

"Und?", fragte Peter.

"War er nich", sagte Brakelmann. "Und wir ha'm wirklich alles abgesucht."

Damit schien Peter zufrieden. Er nickte Shorty zu, blickte sich unter den anwesenden Gästen um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, nicht ohne sie nochmals darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich an ihn wenden sollten, wann immer sie etwas verdächtiges bemerkten.

Als sie am Abend zu Brakelmanns Hof zurückgingen, musste Brakelmann erstaunt feststellen, dass das Fernsehteam schon da war. Nicht um zu filmen, wie man ihm versicherte, aber man wollte schon alles für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten. Viele Autos standen da, ein wenig abseits von der Auffahrt, Kleintransporter hauptsächlich, und auch zwei Zelte waren aufgebaut. Dazwischen stapelten sich Kisten, Eimer, Säcke und jede Menge Kleinkram. Beim Dorfkrug hatte Brakelmann nicht annähernd so viel Zeugs gesehen und auch nicht annähernd so viele Autos. Und waren sie dort überhaupt schon fertig mit Abbauen?

"Is ja gewaldig", sagte Adsche.

Die meisten der Fernsehleute schienen außer Sichtweite beschäftigt zu sein, denn man hörte Rufe und lautes Klappern, aber man sah niemanden. Nur ein junger Mann saß auf einem Stuhl nahebei und werkelte mit einer Kamera.

"Du musst hier schlafen", stellte Brakelmann fest.

"Draußen?!"

"Bei mir, du Torfkopp. Damit die nich merken, dass du gar nich hier wohnst."

"Ach so." Adsches Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Im Schlafzimmer?"

"Gästezimmer Hawaii!" Soweit kam das noch, dass er Adsche in seinem Bett schlafen ließ.

"Ja, gut", sagte Adsche.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Brakelmann von lauten Rufen und Motorengeräuschen geweckt. Im Halbschlaf dachte er zunächst, er befände sich in einem Autobahnstau. Nicht dass er jemals auf der Autobahn gewesen wäre, aber man sah das ja jeden Sommer im Fernsehen, wenn die Ferien anfingen. Dann wurde ihm nach und nach klar, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und der Lärm durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinkam. Er stand auf, noch ganz steif vom Schlaf, und stiefelte zum Scheunentor. In der Remise begegnete ihm Adsche, der ihn verschlafen ansah. Gemeinsam öffneten sie das Tor, traten hinaus und ... sahen nichts. Die Geräusche kamen von rechts, irgendwo um die Ecke, wo sie gestern die Wagen des Fernsehteams gesehen hatten.

Auf halben Wege dorthin kam ihnen Britta entgegen. "Oh, ihr seid auf, wie schön. Dann können wir ja beginnen."

"Jetzt gleich?", fragte Brakelmann. "Wir ha'm noch gar nich Frühstück gegessen."

"Das macht nichts, wir wollen euch ja im Alltag kennenlernen."

Britta forderte sie auf, das Filmteam einfach zu ignorieren und wie gewohnt zu frühstücken, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Brakelmanns Küche war nicht groß, und eine Kamera und ein paar Leute zusätzlich waren schwer zu übersehen. Sie standen vor allem immer im Weg. Adsche hingegen schien das nicht zu stören, wortlos machte er sich daran, Kaffee zu kochen und den Tisch zu decken. Brakelmann stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er wirklich so aussah, als wohnte er hier.

"Ich hab was ganz komisches geträumt heut Nacht", sagte Adsche, nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren und den letzten Rest Kaffee schlürften. "Wir haben mit einem Bagger gegraben, wie damals, weißt du noch?"

Klar, Adsche dachte an ihre Schatzsuche, aber Brakelmann wollte darüber nicht vor laufender Kamera reden. Musste man ja nicht gleich jedem auf die Nase binden, deswegen sagte er nur knapp: "Nee."

Doch Brakelmann konnte sehen, dass Adsche das Thema noch nicht loslassen wollte; es war nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis er wieder anfangen würde. Glücklicherweise unterbrach Britta seine Gedanken: "Was ist eigentlich für euch ein romantischer Abend?"

Romantischer Abend? Gute Frage, über so was hatte Brakelmann noch nie nachgedacht. Was taten Paare abends? Seine Eltern hatten meistens abends ferngesehen, aber das war nun wirklich nichts Besonderes, das machte er mit Adsche ja auch öfter. Ab und zu, wenn Schützenfest oder Erntedankfest war, waren seine Eltern tanzen gegangen, aber das Thema hatten sie schon abgehakt und Brakelmann war nicht wild auf eine Wiederholung. Er tauschte einen hilflosen Blick mit Adsche.

"Ein romantisches Abendessen vielleicht?", schlug Britta vor.

Adsche lächelte. "Das is schön", sagte er verträumt.

Brakelmann sah Adsche überrascht an. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Adsche so etwas gerne mochte. Hatte Adsche mal mit jemandem ein romantisches Essen gehabt, dass er sich so sicher war? Dachte er etwa an jemand bestimmtes? Nicht, dass Brakelmann das besonders interessierte, aber Adsche war ja im Moment nun mal _sein_ Partner, auch wenn es nur gespielt war, da konnte Adsche doch nicht einfach an wen anders denken.

"Dann ist das eure Aufgabe für heute: Ein romantisches Abendessen vorbereiten und, ganz wichtig: zu genießen." Britta lächelte. "Ihr sollt ja auch euren Spaß haben."

Brakelmann musste zugeben, dass er diese Aufgabe ganz in Ordnung fand. Besser als Tanzen oder die Sache mit dem Ei, und außerdem würde er Adsche schon beweisen, dass er mit Brakelmann ein viel schöneres Essen haben konnte als mit jeder Frau, schließlich kannte ihn keiner so gut wie Brakelmann.

Britta nickte zufrieden, dann sagte sie: "Wollt ihr mir in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht euren Hof und euer Land zeigen?"

_Euren Hof._ Das hatte Brakelmann nicht mehr gehört, seitdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Und es klang ... schön irgendwie. Richtig. Als er aufstand, tätschelte er Adsche unbeholfen am Arm — für die Kamera, verstand sich — und zeigte Britta die Stube, die Remise und den Stall. Vom Hof außen wollte sie gar nicht viel sehen und so kletterten sie zu dritt auf Brakelmanns Trecker, Britta im Beifahrersitz, Adsche hinten auf dem Trittbrett, und fuhren durch Wiesen und Felder. Ein Kamerateam im Auto folgte ihnen.

Als sie unterwegs anhielten, sagte Britta: "Ihr habt es ja wirklich idyllisch hier. Wie still es hier ist. Und so ein herrliches Wetter!"

Sie erinnerte Brakelmann in dem Moment ein wenig Adsche, auch wenn ihre Begeisterung nicht annähernd so ansteckend war.

"Wie teilt ihr normalerweise eure Arbeit ein?", fragte sie. "Macht ihr alles zusammen oder wechselt ihr euch ab oder hat jeder seine Aufgaben?"

"Och..." Dass sie sich über so etwas hätten absprechen sollen, auf die Idee war Brakelmann nicht gekommen. Und überhaupt, _so_ viel Arbeit war der Hof ja auch nicht. "Um die Hühner und die Ziegen kümmer ich mich", sagte er schließlich, denn das stimmte.

"Heu und Stroh und Ernte einbringen geht am besten zu zweit", fügte Adsche hinzu, und auch das stimmte. Meistens halfen sie sich sogar.

"Und der Rest ... mal so und mal so", sagte Brakelmann.

"Das müsst ihr mir unbedingt zeigen. Wir können euch ja nicht nur bei den schönen Dingen filmen. Außerdem gucke ich gerne starken Männern beim Arbeiten zu." Britta knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Das klang für Brakelmanns Geschmack schon wieder viel zu ... erotisch, und er trat einen Schritt von Britta weg und auf Adsche zu. Neben Adsche fühlte er sich sicherer.

Wie die meisten Stadtschinken war Britta fasziniert vom Pflügen und da gerade nicht die Zeit war, in der irgend etwas gepflügt werden musste, beackerte Brakelmann ein brachliegendes Feld. Davon hatte er schließlich genug. Britta und der Kameramann fuhren eine Zeit lang mit, filmten Brakelmann von allen Seiten, stellten ihm Fragen, hielten die Kamera auf die Egge und die Furche. Dann musste Brakelmann noch ein paar Runden drehen, während der Kameramann ihn von Ferne aufnahm. Brakelmann wusste wirklich nicht, was sie an dieser einfachen Tätigkeit so spannend fanden.

Damit sie auch Adsche bei etwas filmen konnten, wies Brakelmann ihn an, den Zaun von der Weide neben dem Hof zu reparieren. Nun, vor laufender Kamera, folgte Adsche der Anweisung ohne zu Murren. Wie praktisch. Daran könnte Brakelmann sich gewöhnen.

Am Nachmittag begann Brakelmann, über das romantische Abendessen nachzudenken. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kiste mit den Kartoffeln. Seine Bratkartoffeln mochte Adsche immer gerne, das wusste er, aber andererseits aßen sie oft Bratkartoffeln und heute wollte er Adsche überraschen. Kritisch prüfte Brakelmann seine Vorräte. Speck, Kochwurst und Gewürzgurken im Kühlschrank, Wurzeln, Steckrüben, Bohnen, Zwiebeln und Rote Bete im Regal. Hm. Für Suppe oder Eintopf war das Wetter zu warm, aber wie wäre es... Trug der alte Birnbaum noch Früchte? Es war doch genau die richtige Jahreszeit.

Er ging hinaus. Adsche wollte ihm folgen, doch Brakelmann scheuchte ihn wieder zurück. "Ich koch alleine. Du kannst dich ja darum kümmern, den Tisch zu decken."

Der alte Birnbaum stand etwas windschief, trug aber noch Früchte. Kochbirnen, roh ungenießbar und deswegen von Brakelmann schon des Längeren ignoriert. Lediglich die Ziegen naschten gerne von den unteren Früchten oder fraßen das Fallobst vom Boden. Brakelmann pflückte ein paar Birnen und kehrte zufrieden in die Küche zurück. Er hatte alles zusammen für Birnen, Bohnen und Speck. Er hatte dieses Gericht schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gekocht, aber zum Glück war da ja noch Muddis Rezeptesammlung. Während er sich also in der Küche beschäftigte, war Adsche draußen zugange. "Is doch viel schöner draußen", hatte er gesagt und dann, wenig später, "Hast du 'ne Tischdecke?"

"Kommode", sagte Brakelmann und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Stube.

Britta war mit dem Kamerateam mal hier und mal da und beobachtete die Vorbereitungen.

Als Brakelmann schließlich fertig war und mit den Tellern nach draußen kam, war er überrascht von Adsches Werk. Adsche hatte den Tisch an einem schattigen Platz aufgestellt, eine weiße Tischdecke, noch von Brakelmanns Muddi, darübergelegt und eine Vase mit Blumen aufgestellt. Besteck und Gläser sowie Bier und Köm standen schon bereit, auch Salz- und Pfefferstreuer waren da und, wie Brakelmann bemerkte, standen so, dass ihre kleinen Rüssel sich berührten. Adsche stand stolz daneben und wartete auf ihn, und als Brakelmann die Teller abstellte, musste er zugeben, das Ganze sah richtig gut aus.

Sie setzten sich und Adsche betrachtete das Essen andächtig. "Birnen, Bohnen und Speck", sagte er. "Das hab ich das letzte Mal bei deine Muddi gegessen. Ich wusste gar nich, dass du das kannst."

"Klar", sagte Brakelmann.

Schweigend aßen sie und Brakelmann schaute immer wieder zu Adsche. Ihm schien das Essen zu schmecken, stellte er zufrieden fest, und es war erstaunlich schwer, den Blick abzuwenden und sich auf seinen eigenen Teller zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer Weile setzte Britta sich zu ihnen. "Wieso hast du dich für dieses Essen entschieden, Kurt?", fragte sie.

Brakelmann war irritiert. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie nicht allein waren und warum sie das überhaupt taten mit dem Essen, und nun fühlte er sich auf unangenehme Weise in die Realität zurückgeholt.

"Das ha'm wir früher gern gegessen", sagte er. "Ich wollte Adsche überraschen."

"Und, ist die Überraschung gelungen, Adsche?"

Adsche lächelte. "Ja." Er sah Brakelmann an, einen kurzen Augenblick nur, und doch machte Brakelmanns Herz einen kleinen unwillkürlichen Hüpfer.

"Kocht immer Kurt oder wechselt ihr euch ab?", fragte Britta.

"Meist Brakelmann", sagte Adsche.

"Gefällt dir das?"

"Ja, ich mag ja eigentlich alles, was er kocht. Das schmeckt immer wie bei Muddi. Oder wie bei seine Muddi."

"Ihr mögt also gerne Hausmannskost?"

Als Adsche nur unbeteiligt die Augenbrauen hob, sagte Brakelmann: "Natürlich. Manchmal, da erfinde ich aber auch was Neues, ich hab ja immer so Ideen."

"Ich auch", sagte Adsche. "Kann ich sowieso besser als was nachzukochen."

Brakelmann verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Adsche Experimente waren wirklich ungenießbar. Gut, seine eigenen Experimente waren auch nicht immer so dolle und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut, dass es mit der Kochsendung damals nichts geworden war, aber hin und wieder kam doch etwas Genießbares dabei heraus.

Britta lachte. "Und wer macht den restlichen Haushalt?"

"Niemand", sagte Brakelmann entschieden. Das war doch schließlich der Vorteil des Junggesellenlebens, dass niemand zu Hause Stress machte.

Britta musterte ihn fragend. "Aber irgend jemand muss doch abwaschen und sauber machen?"

Na ja, so ab und zu vielleicht mal, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging... "Wie's gerade kommt", sagte er ausweichend.

"Gleichberechtigung, hm?", sagte Britta und lächelte. Dann wandte sie sich an Adsche. "Du hast so schöne Blumen gepflückt, machst das öfter?"

Adsche schwieg einen Moment und spielte mit seinem Besteck. "Ich bring Brakelmann manchmal welche mit", sagte er schließlich leise.

"Auch nach all den Jahren noch? Wie romantisch!"

So hatte Brakelmann das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Es stimmte, Adsche pflückte hin und wieder mal Blumen und stellte sie bei ihm ab, aber er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Adsche das tat. Es war einfach Adsche, der manchmal komische Dinge im Kopf hatte und in einer anderen Welt lebte, und dass das ganze schon irgendwie romantisch war, hatte doch normalerweise gar nichts zu bedeuten. Aber jetzt, jetzt war das irgendwie anders, denn Adsche hatte die Blumen mit einer bestimmten Absicht gepflückt. Klar, fürs Fernsehen — warum war das jetzt enttäuschend? — und fürs Fernsehen sollte Brakelmann jetzt sicher reagieren, selbst wenn er vielleicht auch in echt ein wenig gerührt war.

Das war alles äußerst verwirrend.

Vorsichtig schob er den Arm über den Tisch und streichelte Adsches Hand. Adsche wurde ganz still und Brakelmann wollte seine Hand schnell wieder zurückziehen, doch dann drehte Adsche seine Hand um und kurzzeitig berührten sich ihre Fingerkuppen. Dann war der Moment vorbei und Brakelmann beschäftigte sich eingehend mit seinem Teller und dem letzten Bissen Bohnen.

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen erwachte Brakelmann abermals zu lauten Geräuschen, die von draußen in die Stube drangen. Was machten die Fernsehheinis da eigentlich immer? Er stand auf, weckte Adsche, machte Frühstück, und als sie endlich fertig waren und Brakelmann der Sache nachgehen wollte, war der Lärm vorbei. Trotzdem, Brakelmann würde sich das anschauen.

Vor der Scheune wartete Britta in einem der Gartenstühle auf sie. "Moin", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Moin", brummte Brakelmann. "Was macht ihr hier eigentlich für'n Krach immer?"

"Krach?", fragte Britta. "Oh. Das ... das ist der Stromgenerator. Den haben wir ab und zu mal laufen."

Brakelmann war neugierig und wollte sich die Sache genauer ansehen — man hatte schließlich nicht jeden Tag das Fernsehen auf dem Hof — doch noch bevor er um die Ecke beim Stall biegen konnte, hielt Britta ihn zurück.

"Könnten wir vielleicht als erstes ... könntet ihr mir euren Lieblingsplatz zeigen? Solange es noch früh ist und die Sonne noch nicht so hoch steht, ist das Licht immer am schönsten."

"Lieblingsplatz?"

"Ihr habt doch sicher ein lauschiges Plätzchen irgendwo in der Natur, wo ihr hingeht, wenn euch ein wenig nach Zweisamkeit zumute ist?"

Was sollte das denn bloß heißen? Es gab schon den ein oder anderen Ort, wo sie öfter mal aufhielten — Feldwege und Wiesen hauptsächlich — aber das war doch nun ganz und gar nicht spannend. Brakelmann war sich nicht sicher, ob Britta vielleicht auf etwas hinauswollte, das ihm in dem Moment nicht klar war, und er sah fragend zu Adsche. Der blickte teilnahmslos zurück. Dann hellte sich Adsches Gesicht auf einmal auf und er grinste. "Immer nur im Freien", murmelte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Was?", fragte Britta.

"Erodik", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann funkelte Adsche böse an und hoffte, er könne ihn dadurch zum Schweigen bringen. Er wollte jetzt nichts von Gerlinde hören und es wäre doch sicher auch nicht gut, wenn Britta erführe, dass sie beide mit Gerlinde ... und überhaupt war Brakelmann das gesamte Thema aus Prinzip schon unangenehm.

"Erotik immer nur im Freien?" Britta schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht von euch gedacht. Wird das nicht ein bisschen kalt im Winter?"

Dachte sie jetzt, dass er und Adsche...? Brakelmann fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. "Das is nich so wie du denkst", brachte er hervor. Warum sagte Adsche eigentlich ausgerechnet jetzt nichts mehr?

"Hey, das muss dir doch nicht unangenehm sein. Wir alle haben unsere Vorlieben. Aber vielleicht etwas weniger Intimes — ein Ort zum Entspannen? Zum Nachdenken?"

Ach so.

"Dorfteich?", fragte Adsche.

"Dorfteich", sagte Brakelmann.

Sie gingen mit Britta zu Fuß zum Dorfteich, ein Kamerateam folge ihnen im Auto. Hin und wieder stiegen die Leute aus und filmten, mal von vorne, mal von hinten, mal links, mal rechts. Wie viel Aufwand die doch trieben, dachte Brakelmann. Und wie nervig, ständig Leute um sich zu haben. Normalerweise würde Adsche ihm jetzt irgend eine wirre Geschichte erzählen oder sich über das Wetter freuen oder behaupten, er hätte mal wieder den Erlentrillich gesehen. Dass er jetzt so wortlos neben ihm herstapfte, war ungewohnt, und auch wenn Brakelmann nie gedacht hätte, dass er das jemals sagen würde – irgendwie vermisste er Adsches Gesabbel. Auch er selbst fühlte wenig Lust, zu sinnieren. Wozu auch? Um Geld mussten sie sich ausnahmsweise mal keine Sorgen machen und so ganz wohl fühlte er sich vor den Kameras immer noch nicht. Britta stellte ihnen hin und wieder ein paar Fragen und ließ sich von ihnen ihren Alltag erklären, aber das war natürlich noch lange nicht das gleiche.

Als sie bei der kleinen, verwitterten Bank am Dorfteich ankamen, war Britta ganz begeistert. Brakelmann musste zugeben, es sah wirklich schön aus, wie die Morgensonne sich im Teich spiegelte. Die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte mit den Tautropfen im Gras um die Wette und die Baumwipfel wiegten sich leise im Wind. Wortlos setzten sich Adsche und Brakelmann auf die Bank.

"Und hier kommt ihr öfter her?", fragte Britta.

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

"Und was macht ihr hier?"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Wetter genießen. Oder philosophieren."

"Philosophieren? Worüber denn?"

"Über alles. Letztens ha'm wir über das Weltall philosophiert und wie sich die Erde immer dreht."

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Brakelmann war, wie Adsche ihm einen schnellen Blick zuwarf.

"Brakelmann weiß immer so viel." In Adsches Stimme klang Bewunderung mit.

Brakelmann wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Adsche sagte so etwas hin und wieder, aber es schien selten so bedächtig wie in diesem Augenblick und selten hörte Brakelmann so genau zu.

"Manchmal kommt Brakelmann auch alleine hier her, zum sinnieren", fuhr Adsche fort. "Ich weiß dann immer genau, wo ich ihn suchen muss." Pause, dann: "Ich komm auch manchmal alleine hier her."

"Und sinnierst du auch?", fragte Britta.

"Meistens halte ich nach'm Erlentrillich Ausschau. Manchmal seh ich ihn auch."

"Och, hör doch immer mit dein ollen Vogel auf", sagte Brakelmann. "Immer wieder das gleiche."

"Nur weil du den nich kennst."

Britta beobachtete sie amüsiert. Dann sagte sie: "Wo es hier doch gerade so schön ist ... wie wär's mit einem Kuss für die Kamera?"

Brakelmann sah Britta entgeistert an. "Aber das..." ... _geht doch nicht_ wäre ihm beinahe herausgerutscht, aber das konnte er ja nicht sagen. "... is persönlich", endete er stattdessen schwach.

"Nur ein kleiner Kuss. Da ist doch wirklich nichts dabei! Und es gibt eine schöne Erinnerung für euch auf Video."

Auf die Erinnerung konnte Brakelmann verzichten, aber gut. Er sah Adsche an. Adsche wirkte ... weniger entsetzt als er. Eher ein wenig neugierig und Brakelmann wusste nicht, ob das sie Sache besser machte oder schlimmer. Er dachte an das Geld, das sie für jeden Drehtag bekamen, und rückte entschlossen näher zu Adsche. Er beugte sich vor, spitzte die Lippen und drückte Adsche einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Es war vorüber, bevor Brakelmann viel spürte, und der einzige Gedanke der blieb war, dass das ja nun nicht annähernd so schlimm war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht schlimm, und sollte man nicht der Glaubwürdigkeit halber noch ein wenig mehr Zuneigung demonstrieren?

Er entschloss sich zu einem zweiten Kuss. Adsche kam ihm entgegen, ohne dass Brakelmann etwas gesagt hatte, und diesmal ließ Brakelmann sich ein wenig mehr Zeit. Adsches Bartstoppeln piksten ein wenig, aber ansonsten waren seine Lippen weich und warm. Brakelmann spürte, wie Adsches Lippen sich bewegten, vorsichtig tasteten, und für einen Augenblick ließ er die Dinge einfach geschehen, bevor er ganz automatisch die Bewegung nachahmte. Das war aufregend, aber auf schöne Weise, und er genoss den Augenblick — vergaß sogar kurzzeitig, warum sie das taten und was um sie herum geschah. Dann wurde der Kuss auf einmal nass und Brakelmann schreckte zurück.

Adsches Blick löste sich von seinen Lippen und er sah ihn an, und schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage konnte Brakelmann nicht sagen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Das war definitiv nicht normal, denn eigentlich wusste Brakelmann immer recht genau, in was für einer Stimmung Adsche sich befand.

Britta bedankte sich für die Aufnahme und wortlos gingen sie nach Hause. Auf dem Hof angekommen wollte Britta wieder ihre alltäglichen Arbeiten auf dem Hof filmen, doch eigentlich wusste Brakelmann nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Normalerweise ließ er es mit der Arbeit ruhig angehen und nachdem sie gestern schon ein Feld gepflügt und einen Zaun repariert hatten, fand Brakelmann, dass sie eine Pause verdient hatten. Im Dorfkrug zum Beispiel, da waren sie schon seit eineinhalb Tagen nicht mehr gewesen. Andererseits, mit dem Kamerateam dort aufzutauchen und dann vor den Augen der anderen den Affen machen zu müssen war auch nicht so ganz das wahre. Nee, dann doch lieber hier bleiben.

Während Brakelmann also überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte, hatte Britta sich zu einer kleinen Pause in der Nähe der Ziegen niedergelassen und beobachtete sie hingerissen. Von Tieren wurden Stadtschinken immer besonders angezogen, das war nichts Neues. Das brachte Brakelmann auf die Idee, den Ziegen die Klauen zu schneiden, das tat sowieso mal wieder not. Britta beobachtete die Prozedur fasziniert, bedauerte die Ziegen hinreichend, auch wenn die ja kaum etwas davon merkten, und lachte herzlich, als Ramona ihm ihre Hörner gegen das Kinn rammte. Eine Stunde später hatten die Ziegen gepflegte Klauen, Brakelmann einen schmerzenden Rücken und einen blauen Fleck am Kinn und Britta jede Menge schöne Aufnahmen, wie sie behauptete.

Adsche hatte sich alles von Ferne angesehen, faul in einen Stuhl geflätzt. Als Brakelmann fertig war, kommentierte er: "Das ging ja auch schon mal besser."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Wollte Adsche sich jetzt etwa in seine Arbeit einmischen? Wer dachte er denn, wer er war?

Aber das gute war ja, wenn sein Hof jetzt _ihr_ Hof war, dann musste Adsche genauso arbeiten wie er. "Geh du lieber mal die Eier einsammeln", sagte er.

Adsche sah ihn an als wolle er aufbegehren, doch dann stand er auf, schnappte sich einen Korb und verschwand im Stall, mit Britta und den Kameraleuten im Schlepptau. Brakelmann ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken, indem zuvor Adsche gesessen hatte, und genoss die Ruhe. So richtig entspannen konnte er sich dennoch nicht, denn er war zu neugierig zu erfahren, was Britta und Adsche wohl machten. Er würde ihnen natürlich nicht hinterherrennen, aber als er Britta lachen hörte und sich vorstellte, wie sie Adsche dabei freundschaftlich berührte, wie es ihre Art war, da war er doch kurz davor.

"Hey, Kurt, guck mal, was wir gefunden haben!", hörte er Britta nach einiger Zeit rufen.

"Eier?", fragte Brakelmann.

Britta und Adsche kamen in sein Gesichtsfeld.

"Eier und ... Urlaubsfotos!" Britta wedelte mit ein paar Polaroidaufnahmen vor seiner Nase herum, während Adsche den Korb mit Eiern auf dem Gartentisch abstellte.

"Macht ihr jedes Jahr Urlaub?", fragte Britta.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann entschieden.

"Wir fahren ja nich so gern in Urlaub", fügte Adsche hinzu.

"Aber ab und zu ist das doch schon mal schön, ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit zu genießen, oder?"

Da mochte Brakelmann nicht widersprechen. Schönbiehl schwärmte ja auch immer vom Urlaub mit seiner Frau, vielleicht erwartete man das von Paaren?

Britta sah ihn neugierig an. "Wie macht ihr denn so Urlaub?"

"Mit'm Zelt", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und wo?"

"Am See."

"Das klingt ja schön." Britta war eine Zeit lang still und Brakelmann dachte schon, das Thema Urlaub wäre abgeschlossen, doch dann sagte sie: "Ich würde euch gerne in den Urlaub begleiten."

Brakelmann schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Jetzt gleich?"

"Passt es euch morgen? Ihr beide seid immer so zugeknöpft, vielleicht tut uns ein Tapetenwechsel ganz gut."

_Zugeknöpft?_ Sollte das heißen, dass sie schlecht abschnitten? Wenn Britta meinte, dass ein Urlaub helfen würde, hatte er sicher nichts dagegen.

"Was is denn dann mit dem Hof?", fragte Adsche, noch ehe Brakelmann den Mund aufmachen konnte.

Brakelmann sah ihn erstaunt an. Seit wann sorgte sich Adsche um seinen Hof?

"Oh, keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns darum", sagte Britta.

Adsche zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Ah."

Er hatte offenbar keine Lust auf Urlaub, das war es, aber wenn es um hundert Euro am Tag ging, würde Brakelmann schon dafür sorgen, dass er mitkam. Er wusste sowieso nicht, warum Adsche sich beim letzten Urlaub so angestellt hatte.

"Ja, das is doch wunderbar, Adsche, nich?", sagte er und hoffte, dass Adsche mitspielte.

"Ja." Adsche klang wenig begeistert, aber immerhin stimmte er zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück begannen Adsche und Brakelmann mit den Urlaubsvorbereitungen unter den wachsamen Augen des Fernsehteams. Das Zelt fanden sie in einer der hintersten Ecken auf dem Dachboden, ebenso die Schlafsäcke. Zum Glück war auch Adsches Schlafsack aus irgend welchen Gründen hiergeblieben, es wäre ja ziemlich ungünstig gewesen, wenn sie den erst noch von Adsches Hof hätten holen müssen. Als nächstes begaben sie sich in die Küche. Brakelmann ging seine Vorräte durch und reichte an Adsche weiter, was er fand. Bier und Köm, diverse Konserven, Brot und Aufschnitt, ein Glas mit Gurken.

"Vergiss den Dosenöffner nich wieder", sagte Brakelmann.

"Ja, gut." Adsche wühlte in den Küchenschubladen.

"Und diesmal nehmen wir Stühle mit", beschloss Brakelmann. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, sich wieder mit Adsche um einen schrottreifen Klappstuhl zu streiten. Da sie diesmal nicht so tun mussten, als würden sie mit dem Bus fahren, konnten sie den Trecker nehmen und nach Belieben vollladen.

Des Weiteren packte Brakelmann Badehandtücher für sie beide — nicht, dass er oder Adsche vorgehabt hätten zu baden, aber das gehörte zu einem richtigen Urlaub nun mal dazu — Zeitung, Sonnencreme und Sonnenbrille, außerdem die kurze Hose, die er seit dem letzten Urlaub nicht mehr angehabt hatte.

"Das wirkt ja alles sehr routiniert bei euch", kommentierte Britta.

Sie aßen ein letztes Mal zu Hause Mittag, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Die Fernsehleute folgten ihnen mit einem Wagen. Am See angekommen suchte Brakelmann eine geeignete Stelle für das Zelt aus und wurde nach kurzer Zeit fündig.

"Immer bestimmst du alles, Brakelmann", maulte Adsche.

"Dann find doch was Besseres!"

Adsche rannte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hin und her, betrachtete kritisch den Boden und den Himmel, doch immer war es ihm entweder zu nah am Wasser, zu sonnig, zu schattig, zu uneben oder sonst irgend etwas.

"Dass du auch immer alles so kompliziert machen musst", sagte Brakelmann irgendwann genervt.

Als Adsche endlich zufrieden war und Brakelmann das Zelt aus seiner Tasche holte, meinte Adsche: "Das klappt doch sowieso nich."

"Nun sei doch nich immer so negativ!" Wirklich, Adsche konnte einem manchmal den letzten Nerv rauben. Gut, im letzten Urlaub hatten sie schließlich das Zelt aufgegeben, weil es immer wieder in sich zusammengefallen war, aber trotzdem, es ging schließlich auch ums Prinzip. "Außerdem hab ich noch 'ne Stange gefunden. Die hatten wir letztes Mal nich mit. Ich glaub, die is wichtig."

Gemeinsam bauten sie das Zelt auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, weil Adsche grundsätzlich anderer Meinung war als er und kein Stück auf ihn hören wollte. Irgendwie schaffte er es zwischendurch, sich in den Zeltstoff einzuwickeln und dabei mehrere Spannleinen miteinander zu verknoten. Brakelmann half ihm, sich zu befreien. Danach brauchten sie mehrere Anläufe, bis sie die Stangen an die richtigen Positionen gebracht hatten, doch als das Zelt dann endlich stand, fand Brakelmann, dass es stabiler aussah als beim letzten Mal. Schließlich baute Brakelmann noch die beiden Stühle auf, schenkte ihnen einen Köm ein und versenkte die restlichen Flaschen im flachen Wasser am Ufer des Sees. Dann nahm er genüsslich Platz. Eigentlich fand er Urlaub ja gar nicht so schlecht – nur dass Adsche neben ihm immer noch total unentspannt war, verbreitete eine ungemütliche Stimmung, die ihm schwerfiel, zu ignorieren.

"Was is eigentlich mit dein Vogel?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Der Erlentrillich?"

"Vielleicht gibt's den hier ja auch irgendwo."

"Meinst du?" Adsches Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lauschte gespannt.

Der Erlentrillich interessierte Brakelmann nicht im geringsten, aber Adsche gefiel ihm nun schon viel besser. Gedankenverloren musterte er ihn. Wegen der heißen Sonne — die hier ja nicht heißer war als zu Hause, aber Adsche hatte sich das nun mal so in den Kopf gesetzt — hatte er seine Jacke ausgezogen, die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet. Ein seltener Anblick, von dem Brakelmann seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

"Mir is langweilig", sagte Adsche nach einer Weile.

"Hm?" Brakelmann hatte ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört, zu fasziniert war er von dem ungewohnten Einblick in Adsches Ausschnitt.

"Mir is langweilig!"

"Ich hab 'n Kreuzworträtsel mit."

Adsche stand auf, holte die Zeitung und setzte sich wieder. Damit war er glücklicherweise für den Rest des Abends beschäftigt und Brakelmann hatte seine Ruhe. Doch immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, kehrten seine Gedanken auf dem ein oder anderen Wege wieder zu Adsche zurück. Adsche beim Schwimmen, Adsches Lippen auf seinen eigenen, Adsches entblößtes Schlüsselbein — alles Eindrücke, die er nicht loswerden konnte. Das Schlimmste war vielleicht, dass ihn das gar nicht so besonders störte, obwohl Adsche ja nun mal sein Freund war und nicht...

"Lebensbund", sagte Adsche unvermittelt.

"Hä?" Brakelmann fühlte sich ertappt.

"Mit drei Buchstaben."

"Ach so. Ehe."

Adsche zählte und schrieb das Wort auf, die Stirn voller Konzentration gerunzelt. Brakelmann beschloss, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Britta hatte sich die ganze Zeit über zurückgehalten und Brakelmann hatte ihre Anwesenheit fast vergessen. Auch die Kameras bemerkte er kaum noch. Erst als Britta sie nach dem Abendbrot fragte, ob sie sie vor dem Einschlafen im Zelt filmen dürften, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Brittas Wunsch klang harmlos, und darum kletterten Adsche und Brakelmann unter den Augen der Kameras ins Zelt und in ihre Schlafsäcke. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Brakelmann eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, und er stieß ein paar mal mit Adsche zusammen. Zu Hause im Bett oder auf dem Sofa war es doch ein gutes Stück bequemer. Adsche hingegen schien keine Probleme zu haben, denn er kam erstaunlich schnell zur Ruhe.

"Das is schön", sagte Adsche überraschend. "Fast wie früher, als wir auf'm Heuboden geschlafen haben. Weißt du noch?"

Brakelmann konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern. Als sie noch kleiner waren, war es vor allem unheimlich gewesen, nachts in der großen Scheune allein zu sein. Trotzdem hatten sie jede Sommerferien mehrmals auf dem Heuboden übernachtet und sich Gruselgeschichten dabei erzählt. Als sie größer wurden, hatte die Angst mehr und mehr nachgelassen und dennoch war es stets ein besonderes Ereignis geblieben. "Jo", sagte er.

Adsche rückte zu ihm herüber und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Nacht, Brakelmann", sagte er.

"Nacht, Adsche", sagte Brakelmann. Und weil es ihm irgendwie passend erschien, küsste er Adsche auf die Stirn.

Britta verabschiedete sich von ihnen und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Brakelmann konnte hören, wie die Kameraleute sich entfernten. Sie beluden anscheinend das Auto, ein paar Autotüren klappten, der Motor wurde angelassen, dann entferne sich der Wagen und es wurde still.

"Sie sind jetzt weg", sagte Brakelmann, als Adsche keine Anstalten machte, wieder auf seine Seite des Zeltes zurückzukehren.

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

"Du musst jetzt nich mehr..." Brakelmann zuckte ein wenig mit der Schulter, auf der Adsches Kopf lag.

Adsche ignorierte ihn. Er war warm und schwer an seiner Seite, und seine Haare kitzelten ihn ein wenig in der Nase. Brakelmann überlegte, ob er Adsche einfach wegschubsen sollte, doch obwohl er sich nicht direkt dagegen entschied, rührte er sich auch kein Stück vom Fleck, um den Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. Schließlich schlief er einfach ein.

* * *

Brakelmann erwachte mit Adsche im Arm. Adsches Atem ging schwer und gleichmäßig, und Brakelmann brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu wecken. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, seinen Arm um Adsche gelegt zu haben — das musste irgend wann im Schlaf passiert sein — aber nun fand er es schön, so dazuliegen und Adsches Nähe zu spüren. Irgendwie friedlich. Er konnte Adsches Lippen sehen, ganz nah, und er konnte das Auf und Ab von Adsches Brustkorb beobachten, das mit jedem Atemzug den Blick auf Adsches bloße Brust freigab. Es war verlockend, einfach die freie Hand zu heben und Adsche zu berühren, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es ja keinen Sinn machte, solange Britta und die Kameraleute noch nicht da waren, und er tat es nicht.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, wie Adsches Atem sich veränderte. Adsche war wach. Und nun? Je länger sie hier so lagen, desto komischer wurde die Situation, und doch mochte Brakelmann Adsche nicht so einfach loslassen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten so dagelegen hatten, richtete Adsche sich schließlich auf und rückte von ihm ab, so gut das in dem kleinen Zelt möglich war. "Zelt steht noch", stellte er fest.

"Jo."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und weil das langsam unangenehm wurde, sagte Brakelmann schließlich: "Die Filmheinis sind noch nich da." Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er das schade fand.

"Warum schlafen wir eigentlich hier?", fragte Adsche.

"Hä?"

"Wenn die nachts doch gar nich filmen, dann isses doch egal, wo wir schlafen? Dann könnten wir ja auch zu Hause schlafen."

Da war etwas dran, das musste Brakelmann zugeben. Das Filmteam hatte seinen Autos und seine ganzen Sachen ja eh auf dem Hof gelassen, da hätten sie auch gut gestern Abend mit ihnen zum Hof fahren können und heute wieder zurück. So machte man das doch im Fernsehen, oder? Man schummelte. Aber heute Nacht hatten sie nicht geschummelt. Brakelmann fand das in Ordnung und er dachte, auch Adsche hätte die Nacht gefallen. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der mit dem Kuscheln angefangen hatte und der nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, aber vielleicht hatte er sich die Sache inzwischen anders überlegt?

"Willst du lieber zu Hause schlafen?", fragte Brakelmann und studierte dabei das Muster auf seinem Schlafsack.

"Nee", sagte Adsche.

Das war gut, oder etwa nicht? In dem Moment war ein Motorengeräusch zu hören und Brakelmann krabbelte erleichtert aus dem Zelt. Adsche folgte ihm.

"Moin ihr beiden", sagte Britta fröhlich. "Na, gut geschlafen?"

"Ja", sagte Brakelmann. Er hakte sich bei Adsche unter, froh, dass er das jetzt, wo Britta da war, einfach tun konnte. Adsche schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, aber er blieb eine warme Präsenz an Brakelmanns Seite.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Brakelmann damit, Zeitung zu lesen. Adsche war immer noch mit dem Kreuzworträtsel von gestern beschäftigt — wir lange brauchte er bloß für so ein kleines Rätsel?

"Brennstoff mit ... vier Buchstaben?", fragte Adsche nach einer Weile.

"Koks."

"Sck... dann kann man Satteldecke senkrecht nich mehr aussprechen."

Brakelmann überlegte. "Holz."

"Sch... Das geht." Adsche schrieb das Wort auf. Dann ließ er die Zeitung sinken und blickte versonnen auf den See. "Ich wollt ja schon immer mal 'n Lagerfeuer machen. Hab ich noch nie gemacht."

Brakelmann sah Adsche erstaunt an.

"Das machen die im Wilden Westen auch immer. Und dann singen die und erzählen sich Geschichten..."

"Och nö", sagte Brakelmann, der ahnte, worauf das hinauslief.

"Richtig romantisch. Können wir nich auch 'n Lagerfeuer machen, Brakelmann?"

Adsche sah ihn liebenswürdig an. Brakelmann selber wusste ja nicht, was an einem Lagerfeuer so toll sein sollte, wahrscheinlich war das ganze mehr Arbeit als Spaß, aber Adsches Blick konnte er nur schwer widerstehen. Außerdem war er bei dem Wort romantisch hellhörig geworden. So was kam im Fernsehen sicher gut an.

"Aber nur, wenn du nich singst", sagte er.

Sie machten sich daran, Feuerholz zu sammeln. Britta und der Kameramann begleiteten sie, und so streiften sie durch die angrenzenden Hecken und Baumgrüppchen, kehrten immer wieder mit Armen voller Holz zurück. Irgendwann wurde das Holzsammeln zur Nebensache, und sie schlenderten entlang der alten Trampelpfade, am Ufer entlang, vorbei an den Verstecken, die sie früher viel besser gekannt hatten.

"Kann man im See eigentlich auch schwimmen?", fragte Britta.

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und, habt ihr Lust?"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

"Wir baden nich so gerne", fügte Adsche hinzu. "Viel zu nass."

"Und viel zu kalt."

Britta sah sie amüsiert an. "Überhaupt nicht?"

"Na ja, früher mal...", gab Brakelmann zu.

"Als wir noch jung waren...", sagte Adsche.

Auf einmal war sie wieder da, die Erinnerung an einen nassen und fast nackten Adsche, zugleich irritierend und verlockend... Glücklicherweise unterbrach Britta seine Gedanken, bevor er sich damit auseinander setzen musste.

"Ihr kennt euch schon seit eurer Kindheit ... hat jemand anderes je bei euch eine ernsthafte Chance gehabt?"

Nun ja, es gab Gerlinde, das war ihm damals sehr ernst gewesen und es war auch schön gewesen, aber es war eine kurze Sache geblieben. Er war nie dazu gekommen, sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr auszumalen. Mit Henrike, da hatte er weiter gedacht, oder vielmehr, er hatte es versucht, denn dass er dann nicht mehr mit Adsche zusammen sein würde, war schon damals unvorstellbar gewesen. Nicht, dass sie _zusammen_ waren, also nicht _so_ , aber irgendwie fühlte es sich manchmal so an. Und das war ja gar nicht unbedingt was Schlechtes, wurde ihm auf einmal klar. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach, aber wie sah Adsche das? Er schwärmte hin und wieder von Gerlinde, aber wie ernst es ihm damit war, hatte Brakelmann nie herausgefunden. Er musterte er Adsche haargenau.

Der schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. "Eigentlich kann man sich das ja gar nich vorstellen", sagte er schließlich.

"Was?", fragte Britta.

"Wie das is mit jemand anders."

Britta lächelte. "Und doch habt ihr bis dreißig gebraucht, um das zu merken."

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich an. Wie Britta das sagte, klang es so einfach und selbstverständlich. Als hätten sie schon viel früher herausfinden können, was sie genau genommen bis heute nicht begriffen hatten, und nur weil Britta das nicht wusste, war es nicht weniger wahr. Brakelmann fühlte sich dumm, ertappt, und er wandte sich ab.

Abends begannen sie mit ihrem Lagerfeuer. Adsche hatte einen Baumstamm herbeigerollt und bestand darauf, dass sie darauf saßen anstatt auf den Stühlen. "Das gehört sich so bei 'nem Lagerfeuer", hatte er gesagt. Brakelmann machte eine Dose Suppe über dem Feuer heiß, und da die Hitze des Tages sich mittlerweile gelegt hatte, war sowohl die Wärme des Essens als auch die des Feuers willkommen. Als es allmählich dunkler wurde, wurde das Lagerfeuer tatsächlich richtig romantisch. Es war entspannend, den Flammen zuzuschauen, und auch Adsche saß zufrieden neben ihm. Brakelmann rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran — für die Kameras, verstand sich — sodass sich ihre Ellenbogen berührten. Als Adsche sich nicht daran störte, rücke er noch ein wenig näher. Dann fühlte Brakelmann irgendwann Adsches Kopf auf seiner Schulter und ohne nachzudenken legte er seinen Arm um ihn. Die Bewegung war ungewohnt und es dauerte ein wenig, bis Brakelmann eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, aber dann war es doch überraschend angenehm, so dazusitzen. Friedlich.

"Ach, wie schön, dass ihr ein wenig auftaut", sagte Britta. "Ich wusste doch, dass Urlaub eine gute Idee ist!" Dabei strahlte sie Adsche und Brakelmann so erfreut an, dass Brakelmann sich schon als Sieger aus dem Casting hervorgehen sah. Jetzt, wo sie den Dreh anscheinend raushatten, konnte es doch nicht mehr so schwer sein. Als Britta sie allerdings mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen musterte, wusste er, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte.

"Was findet ihr aneinander sexy?"

_Was?_

"Brakelmanns Mund", sagte Adsche, ohne sich zu rühren und noch ehe Brakelmann sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte und genauer über die Frage nachdenken konnte.

Seinen Mund? Wie kam Adsche ausgerechnet darauf, und so schnell vor allem? Brakelmann dachte an den Kuss zurück. Hatte Adsche den sexy gefunden? Würde er gerne nochmal...? Neugierig war Brakelmann ja schon, wie das wäre.

"Und du, Kurt?"

Ehrlich gesagt hätte Brakelmann im Leben nicht gedacht, über so etwas jemals nachdenken zu müssen. Das war doch absurd. Und doch... So ganz konnte er das Bild von Adsche in Unterhose einfach nicht abschütteln und er fragte sich, was das wohl bedeutete. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf Adsches Schoß.

"Das habe ich gesehen", sagte Britta und grinste.

Brakelmann versuchte, alles abzustreiten, und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Britta hatte das mal wieder völlig falsch verstanden, _so_ etwas würde Brakelmann doch nie in den Sinn kommen.

"Ach, ist ja nicht schlimm, ich kann dich gut verstehen."

Zum Glück ließ Britta das Thema fallen und Adsche hatte entweder nicht mitbekommen, wovon sie redeten, oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Er war es zufrieden, einfach an Brakelmanns Seite gelehnt dazusitzen und nichts dazu zu sagen.

Als das Feuer heruntergebrannt war, verabschiedete sich Britta von ihnen. Adsche und Brakelmann kletterten ins Zelt und Adsche legte sich wieder an seine Seite, genau wie gestern. Brakelmann machte ihn diesmal nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass das Filmteam nicht mehr da war — irgendwie war das nicht mehr wichtig. Stattdessen gab er ihm einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn, auch genau wie gestern. Adsche hob den Kopf. Brakelmann konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht genau sehen, was er tat oder dachte, aber auf einmal fühlte er einen Kuss auf seiner Wange. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick folgte ein zweiter, der diesmal seinen Mundwinkel traf. Brakelmanns Haut kribbelte an der Stelle, an der Adsche ihn berührt hatte, und er hoffte, dass Adsche nicht aufhören würde. Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf in Erwartung und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Es war anders als beim Dorfteich. Adsche war weniger zögerlich und Brakelmann gefiel das. Irgendwann öffnete Adsche seinen Mund, ganz leicht nur, und plötzlich war seine Zunge auf Brakelmanns Lippen. Doch was zuvor komisch gewesen war, war nun genau richtig — mehr als richtig — und Brakelmann ließ ihn willig gewähren. Adsches Atem war warm auf seiner Haut, ging schneller nun, und wenn es das war, was Adsche mit 'sexy' gemeint hatte, dann musste Brakelmann ihm zustimmen.

Als Brakelmann sich irgendwann von Adsche löste, weil sein Nacken anfing zu schmerzen, richtete Adsche sich auf, sortierte seinen Schlafsack und kehrte schließlich in seine ursprüngliche Position an Brakelmanns Schulter zurück.

"Nacht, Brakelmann", sagte er.

"Nacht, Adsche", sagte Brakelmann.

* * *

Brakelmann erwachte von einer ungewohnten Berührung am Bauch. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass Adsche immer noch in seinem Arm lag. Er war schon wach und malte mit dem Zeigefinger das Blumenmuster auf Brakelmanns Schlafsack nach.

"Moin", sagte Brakelmann.

"Moin", sagte Adsche.

Eine Weile lagen sie da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Schließlich sagte Adsche: "Eigentlich is Urlaub doch gar nich so schlecht."

Brakelmann nickte und merkte dabei, wie ihm die Schulter weh tat von der ungewohnten Schlafposition. Er schubste Adsche beiseite, setzte sich auf und bewegte vorsichtig den Arm. Auf Dauer war das irgendwie nichts, in seinem Alter hatte er schließlich auch so schon genug Gelenkschmerzen. Adsche rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Nacken, anscheinend ging es ihm ähnlich. Sie kletterten aus dem Zelt und reckten sich gemächlich, und Brakelmann musste zugeben, dass er trotz der Unannehmlichkeiten nichts bereute.

"Das is aber auch 'n herrlicher Tag heute", sagte Adsche mit Blick auf den See. Brakelmann stimmte ihm im Stillen zu.

Nach dem Frühstück schnappte er sich Adsches angefangenes Kreuzworträtsel und machte es sich in seinem Stuhl bequem.

"Och, Adsche, 'n Hühnervogel is doch keine Taube."

"Erlentrillich passte nich."

"Das is 'n Fasan, du Torfkopp!"

"Der Erlentrillich?", fragte Adsche ungläubig.

"Der Hühnervogel!"

Brakelmann begann, Adsches Fehler zu korrigieren. Adsche sah ihm dabei über die Schulter. Irgendwann schien er das Interesse zu verlieren, denn er begann, Brakelmann aufs Ohr zu küssen. Das mache es schwer, sich auf das Rätsel zu konzentrieren, und Brakelmann ließ die Zeitung sinken. Dabei fiel im plötzlich etwas auf: "Die Filmheinis sind noch gar nich da."

"Können wir nich trotzdem...", sagte Adsche in sein Ohr und setzte seine Küsse fort.

Dagegen hatte Brakelmann nichts einzuwenden. Doch irgendwann nagte es wieder in ihm. "Warum sind die Filmheinis noch nich da? Wie spät is'n das?"

Adsche sah auf seine Uhr. "Halb zwölf."

Brakelmann beugte sich vor, um Adsches Ablenkung zu entkommen, und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. Britta hatte nichts gesagt, als sie sich gestern von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, und bisher war sie immer schon da gewesen, wenn sie aufgestanden waren.

Adsche seufzte und ließ sich in den anderen Stuhl fallen. Sie warteten, doch als sich nach einer längeren Zeit immer noch nichts tat, stand Brakelmann schließlich auf. "Wir gehen nach Hause", beschloss er.

Schon von weitem konnte man sehen, dass Brakelmanns Hof verlassen dalag. Die Hühner scharrten vor dem Misthaufen im Gras und die Ziegen knabberten am Fallobst, aber die Fahrzeuge, welche die gesamte Wiese hinter dem Stall vereinnahmt hatten, waren verschwunden und mit ihnen die Leute vom Fernsehen.

Adsche und Brakelmann gingen einmal um das Gebäude herum. Irgendetwas kam Brakelmann an dem Gras ein paar Dutzend Meter entfernt seltsam vor und er stiefelte darauf zu. An einigen Stellen war frische Erde aufgeworfen und bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man sehen, dass die Grasnarbe teilweise abgetragen und wieder eingesetzt worden war.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Adsche.

Das konnte Brakelmann sich auch nicht erklären. Und wie immer, wenn er nicht weiter wusste, zog es ihm zum Dorfkrug. Sie waren sowieso schon viel zu lange nicht mehr dagewesen für seinen Geschmack, darum zögerte er keinen Augenblick.

* * *

Bis auf Peter, der ein Glas Milch trank, und Shorty, der Gläser abtrocknete, war der Dorfkrug leer. Wortlos schlurften Adsche und Brakelmann zur Theke und setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze.

"Na, heute gar keine Dreharbeiten?", fragte Shorty und schenkte ihnen ungefragt Köm und Bier ein.

"Nee, die Filmheinis sind weg", sagte Brakelmann.

"Weg?"

"Ja, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", sagte Adsche.

"Dabei lief gerade alles so gut", fügte Brakelmann hinzu.

Shorty schüttelte den Kopf. "Was es nicht alles gibt."

"Du, sach mal, Peter, kann man die nich irgendwie anzeigen oder so?"

Peter sah Brakelmann fragend an. "Wegen was denn? Habt ihr euer Geld nich bekommen?"

"Jeden Abend."

"Ja und? Was ist denn dann euer Problem?"

"Wir hätten noch viel mehr Geld kriegen können!", sagte Brakelmann entrüstet. "Wir sind nich ausgeschieden, das hätte noch tagelang so weitergehen können. Stell dir mal das ganze Geld vor, was wir noch hätten verdienen können!"

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Die können uns doch nich einfach so hängen lassen?"

"Habt ihr einen Vertrag?", fragte Peter.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

"Dann sind mir leider die Hände gebunden."

Brakelmann wendete sich enttäuscht seinem Köm zu. Da hatte man mal Erfolg, und dann so was. Das Geld, welches sie für die vergangenen Tage ausgezahlt bekommen hatten, blieb ihnen zwar, aber so richtig freuen konnte er sich darüber nicht.

"Die ha'm auch irgendwas mit meiner Wiese gemacht", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile. Nicht, dass es wichtig war, denn das Gras würde schnell genug nachwachsen und Grasland hatte er sowieso genug, aber dennoch, hier ging es ums Prinzip.

"Ach, das hab ich gesehen", sagte Peter. "Die haben dort gegraben."

"Gegraben? Und das sachst du mir jetzt?"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab gedacht, du wüsstest davon. Die machen doch immer so verrückte Sachen fürs Fernsehen."

"Aber doch nich so! Auf meine Wiese!"

Peter stellte sein Milchglas auf die Theke. "Ohne Vertrag kann man nix machen. Ich muss wieder los, wir haben viel zu tun heute."

Ein paar Lütt un Lütt später war Brakelmanns Laune deutlich gestiegen. Immerhin verweigerte Shorty ihnen nicht einfach die Getränke, solange sie zahlen konnten. Gäste kamen und gingen, Stammkunden zumeist, und nach einigen Stunden tauchte Peter wieder auf. Er wirkte ein wenig zerzaust und seine Krawatte hing lose und schief, aber er strahlte Zufriedenheit und Wichtigkeit aus.

"Wir haben die illegalen Schatzjäger gestellt", berichtete er. "In der Dulder Au. Die haben dort eine ganze Wiese umgegraben."

Brakelmann wurde hellhörig. In der Dulder Au besaß er Land. "Auf mein Grund und Boden?"

"Nee, die Wiese gehört der Gemeinde Klingsiehl. Ist aber gar nich so weit weg von der Grenze zu Büttenwarder."

"Und, ham' sie wertvolle Schätze gefunden?", fragte Adsche neugierig.

"Schätze haben sie gefunden und die lassen sich vielleicht auch verkaufen. Aber es ist nich der große Fund, den wir erwartet hatten. Es befinden sich keine archäologisch wertvollen Gegenstände in der Beute, darum ist die Aktivität nich illegal."

"Aber man kann doch nicht einfach irgendwo Schätze ausgraben, wo es einem beliebt?", fragte Shorty.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Gemeinde Klingsiehl will keine Anzeige erstatten, deswegen ist für uns die Sache erledigt."

Brakelmann kam ins Grübeln. Dass Günther Griem keine Anzeige erstatten wollte, war verdächtig. Griem ließ sich doch sonst keine Gelegenheit entgehen, seine Macht zu demonstrieren und Geld einzutreiben, irgendetwas war da im Busch. Dass das Ganze quasi direkt vor seiner Haustür stattgefunden hatte, während er anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war, machte ihn besonders misstrauisch, insbesondere, wenn er an den Zustand seiner Wiese dachte.

"Sach mal, Peter", sagte er nachdenklich, "du bist schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt, Schatzjäger zu suchen. Und du hast bei mir auf'm Hof Leute graben sehen und da is dir nich zufällig die Idee gekommen, dass das was miteinander zu tun hat?!"

Peter sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nee..."

"Ach du meinst, die ha'm bei dir auf'm Hof nach Schätzen gesucht?", fragte Adsche. "Das hätten wir denen ja auch gleich sagen können, dass das nix bringt."

Das war wohl war. Und warum direkt vor seiner Haustür die Wiese umgraben, wo er doch alles sehen musste? Doch er _hatte_ es nicht gesehen, denn er war anderweitig ... oh. Nun wurde Brakelmann einiges klar. "Damit wir davon nix merken, ha'm sie uns mit der Fernsehscheiße abgelenkt", entfuhr es ihm.

Shorty lachte. "Sie haben euch versucht abzulenken, indem sie euch beide als Bauernpaar in einer Fernsehsendung casten? Wer kommt denn auf so eine verrückte Idee!?"

Soweit hatte Brakelmann noch nicht gedacht, aber die Antwort kam ihm wie von selbst über die Lippen. " _Griem._ " Als alle ihn nur fragend ansahen, fügte er hinzu: "Adsche, weißt du noch, wie er sich letztens an Onkel Krischan rangemacht hat?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Widerlich."

"Er wollte ihn ausfragen wegen der Story mit den Lederbeuteln. Dachte wohl, er kann das besser als wir."

Adsche nickte anerkennend. Shorty und Peter tauschten zweifelnde Blicke, doch Brakelmann war sich seiner Sache sicher. Wenn die andern ihm nicht glaubten, war das deren Problem. "Komm, Adsche, wir gehen", sagte er und stand auf, wütend auf einmal und unwillens, weiter untätig herumzusitzen. Er brauchte frische Luft.

Und wie es meistens so kam, wenn man vom Teufel sprach: draußen vor der Tür begegnete ihnen Griem, offensichtlich gerade im Begriff, den Dorfkrug zu betreten.

"Was willst _du_ denn hier", sagte Brakelmann böse.

Griem lächelte. "Das gleiche könnte ich euch fragen. Solltet ihr nicht vor der Kamera stehen? Oder wird heute hier gedreht?" Er reckte neugierig den Hals.

"Pfft", machte Brakelmann. Er ließ sich durch Griems scheinheiliges Getue sicher nicht täuschen, nun, da er wusste, dass _er_ hinter allem steckte.

"Und, wie ist es so?", fragte Griem. "Also ich muss ja sagen, für mich gibt es Grenzen, was ich mit meinem besten Freund zu tun bereit wäre, auch wenn es nur gespielt ist." Er lächelte anzüglich. "Außerdem würde ich nicht riskieren wollen, dass meine Frau eifersüchtig wird. ... oh, ich vergaß, das ist für euch natürlich keine Problem."

Plötzlich war es nur zu deutlich, wie sorgfältig Griem seine Worte wählte, um Brakelmann bestmöglich zu ärgern. Seltsam, wie bei dieser Erkenntnis Brakelmanns schlechte Laune augenblicklich verflog und einer inneren Gelassenheit Raum machte. "Immerhin haben wir das Geld bekommen, was man uns versprochen hat", sagte er. "Wir können uns nich beklagen. Wir ha'm ja gehört, bei Schatzjägern läuft das Geschäft zur Zeit nich so gut."

Griem musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Mit Genugtuung nahm Brakelmann zur Kenntnis, dass er Griem überrascht hatte.

"Ich glaube, es reicht, um sich über Wasser zu halten", sagte Griem schließlich. Dann setzte er wieder sein heuchlerisches Lächeln auf. "Wie auch immer, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls noch viel Glück in euer _Beziehung_."

Brakelmanns sah unwillkürlich zur Seite, zu Adsche. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es nach den Dreharbeiten weiter gehen würde. Insbesondere jetzt, da klar war, dass alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel von Griem gewesen war. Aber wie er Adsches Gesicht musterte, seine halb ängstliche, halb erwartungsvolle Mine, wenn er an die letzten Tage zurückdachte und merkte, wie wenig er die Dinge bereute, die geschehen waren, Griem hin oder her — da wurde ihm klar, was sie beide wirklich wollten.

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann, "die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben kann man sowieso nich mit Geld kaufen."

Griem runzelte irritiert die Stirn, unzufrieden anscheinend mit Brakelmanns Antwort. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, verabschiedete sich und verschwand im Dorfkrug.

Adsche sah ihm nach, dann lächelte er Brakelmann selig an. "Das hast du aber mal wieder schön gesacht, Brakelmann."

"Fand Griem aber nich", sagte Brakelmann selbstzufrieden. Dann hakte er sich bei Adsche unter. "Nach Hause?"

"Nach Hause", sagte Adsche.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Aufhänger der Geschichte ist inspiriert von _The Read-Headed League_ von Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Landliebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097401) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
